Tonari
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi tetangga saat mereka memasuki tahun kedua di sekolah. Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua insan yang selalu bertengkar ini saling jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda berlarian di taman bermain. Gadis kecil melihat anak lain yang sedang bermain pasir. Gadis dengan nama Sakura Haruno itu mendekati anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain pasir. "Nee, boleh aku ikut main?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak boleh, aku sedang ingin sendiri" ucap anak laki-laki itu, dia membelakangi Sakura.

"Eh, aku 'kan hanya ingin ikut main"

"Tidak boleh"

"Kau pelit, dasar pantat ayam" Sakura melihat bentuk rambut anak lelaki itu yang menyerupai pantat ayam. Anak laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, aku bukan pantat ayam. Namaku Sasuke, permen kapas!" Seru anak lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku juga punya, namaku Sakura" Sakura mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa kesal dan membalas ejekan Sakura.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

Krrriiinnggg!

Gadis merah muda itu mencoba meraih jam weker yang ada di meja kecil didekat ranjangnya. Ia pun mematikan jam weker itu. "Sakura, bangun! Ini sudah pagi, nanti kau akan terlambat ke sekolahmu. Ini hari pertama mu pindah ke Konoha Gakuen" Mebuki, ibu Sakura berseru didepan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura melihat jam setelah terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat jam di meja kecil itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. "Iya, kaa-san. Aku akan segera ke bawah nanti!" Sakura berseru dari dalam kamar. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura mulai keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. "Kyaaa_" Sakura berteriak saat kakinya terpeleset di tangga. Tapi, teriakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada yang menahan tangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sakura memandang seorang pemuda yang menahannya tadi. Ia terkejut saat melihat gaya rambut pemuda itu dan langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura kembali berteriak. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Kaa-san, kenapa dia ada disini?" Sakura sangat terlihat panik dan menunjuk pemuda berambut raven yang ada di depan nya.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu anak dari tetangga kita. Memang kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Dia dulu satu sd dengan ku dan pantat ayam itu selalu mengejekku, Kaa-san" Sakura terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"Pantat ayam?" Mebuki terlihat bingung.

"Jangan panggil aku seenaknya saja, Sakura. Ba-san, dulu aku memang satu sd dengannya" jelas Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Yokatta. Kalau begitu Sakura jadi mempunyai teman saat disekolah nanti"

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengannya" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Ayo, lebih baik kalian segera sarapan"

Saat sarapan pun Sakura tetap tidak mau memandang Sasuke.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pagi itu Sakura menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya itu bersama Sasuke. Ia agak risih dengan pandangan yang dilemparkan oleh para murid perempuan yang ada di lorong padanya. "Kenapa mereka memandangiku?" Bisik Sakura.

"Nanti kau juga tahu saat sudah masuk disini" Sasuke tetap memandang ke depan.

"Cih, dasar pantat ayam" rupanya Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Akh" ringis Sasuke yang merasa kesakitan.

"Oi, teme. Ohayou!" Seru pemuda berambut jabrik kuning bernama Naruto, dia mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn. Ohayou, dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Siapa itu, teme? Pacarmu kah?" Sakura bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke saat Naruto mendekat.

"Oh, ini adalah Sakura. Murid baru disini. Bukan pacarku, lagipula siapa yang mempunyai pacar permen kapas seperti dia" Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Itte" ringis Sasuke saat ia merasakan tangannya dicubit oleh Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura-chan. Aku Naruto, teman Sasuke. Yoroshiku" Naruto menjulurkan tangan nya. Sakura mencoba melangkah ke depan dan menjabat tangan Naruto dengan gugup.

"Um, Yoroshiku"

"Jangan bergaya gugup begitu, kalau sebenarnya kau bukanlah orang yang gugup seperti itu" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan datar.

Tak!

Sakura berhasil menjitak kepala Sasuke, setelah berjabatan dengan Naruto. "Diam kau, pantat ayam" ucap Sakura dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Haha, kenapa kau bisa kena kita kan dari seorang gadis, teme? Biasanya kau selalu membuat mereka memujamu bukan menjitakmu" Naruto tertawa saat melihat Sasuke terkena jitakan Sakura.

"Diam kau, dobe. Gadis ini berbeda dengan yang ada disini"

"Apa katamu, pantat ayam?" Sakura memberikan deathglare pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku pindahan tahun kedua dari Oto Gakuen. Yoroshiku" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya didepan para murid di kelas 2-1.

Perkenalan itu berlangsung tidak lama karena pelajaran harus segera dimulai. "Saa, minta kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap guru bermasker yang mengajar hari itu.

Sakura duduk dibaris kedua, tepat dibelakang bangku Sasuke. "Nee, kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk dibelakang Sakura.

"Yoroshiku, Ino-san" Sakura melirik kebelakang dan kembali memandang ke depan.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba dan Sakura agak kebingungan dengan secarik kertas atau lebih tepatnya peta yang diberikan oleh Sasuke saat di depan kelas tadi.

-flashback on-

Teng tong

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berniat menuju kantin, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia belum tahu dimana letak kantinnya. Alhasil, dia berdiam diri di koridor depan kelas.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan menepuk jidatnya dan ditangan itu ada secarik kertas. Saat tangan itu tidak lagi dijidatnya, Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Itu adalah peta. Jika kau ingin ke kantin ikuti saja yang aku gambar disana. Aku harus pergi dulu jadi jangan cari aku, permen kapas" Sasuke berlalu begitu setelah menjelaskan tentang kertas itu.

"Siapa juga yang akan mencarimu, baka" ucap Sakura yang memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

-flashback off-

"Apanya yang peta, kalau tulisannya tidak jelas seperti ini" gumam Sakura yang terus memperhatikan kertas itu.

"Sakura?" Sapa Ini saat melihat Sakura.

"Ino-san"

"Tidak perlu menambahkan san, cukup Ino saja. Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Iya, tapi aku masih belum tahu jalannya"

"Ayo dengan ku saja, aku juga mau kesana"

Akhirnya Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama Ino.

.

.

.

"Oi, teme. Apa tidak berlebihan memberikan dia peta dengan tulisan yang tidak jelas seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto yang memandangi langit. Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto. Lagipula, dia juga bukan gadis kecil yang harus diantar terus"

"Teme, sikap dinginmu tetap sama ya. Tapi, aku bingung kenapa waktu pagi kau terlihat begitu dekat dengan nya?"

"Hn, itu. Kami pernah satu sd dan sekarang dia menjadi tetanggaku" jelas Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menerawang.

"Begitu rupanya. Sepertinya dia sangat membencimu berbeda dengan para siswa perempuan disini yang sangat mengagumimu"

"Aku selalu mengejek namanya mungkin karena itu dia kelihatan membenciku"

"Haha, kau memang kejam, Teme. Tapi, dia juga punya panggilan yang bagus untukmu ya, yaitu pantat ayam. Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa dengan puasnya.

Tak!

"Baka, aku juga tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu" ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil menjitak kepala kuning itu.

"Maaf, Teme"

"Hn, ayo kita ke kantin. Memastikan dia tidak tersesat" Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Rupanya kau sendiri khawatirkan nya" gumam Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?!"Sasuke memberi deathglare pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak tidak" Naruto hanya tersenyum yang ditahan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Halooooooo, minna-san!_

 _Bertemu lagi denganku author yang kurang mahir dalam membuat cerita ini_

 _Nah, aku suguhkan lagi fict SasuSaku yang entah humornya ngena atau nggak?_

 _#plaakkk_

 _Aku tunggu review kalian, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura berdiri didepan meja yang diatasnya ada roti yakisoba dan roti itu hanya tinggal satu lagi. Saat Sakura memegang roti itu, ada juga tangan lain yang memegangnya. Sakura memalingkan kepalanya bermaksud melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang memegang roti yang akan ia beli itu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu saat mereka saling memalingkan kepala.

"Kau?!" Seru keduanya.

"Pantat ayam!" Rupanya pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Permen kapas!" Seru Sasuke yang memandang kesal.

"Ini milikku, pantat ayam!"

"Tidak, ini milikku!"

Sekarang mulai terlihat kilatan diantara mata mereka berdua. Mulai banyak mata yang memandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Baa-san, aku yang akan membeli roti yakisoba ini" Naruto berjalan memisahkan dua insan yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Dia mengambil roti yakisoba dan membayarnya.

"Hm, arigatou, Naruto-kun" ucap bibi yang menjual roti yakisoba itu.

"Saa, kalian berdua ayo duduk dibangku kantin" Naruto mengrangkul keduanya. Semua orang yang melihat tindakan Naruto itu menghela nafas lega karena tidak akan terjadi kericuhan antara gadis merah muda dan pemuda raven tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka duduk disalah satu bangku, Naruto membagi dua roti yakisoba yang dibelinya tadi.

"Ini untukmu teme" Naruto memberikan sebelah roti itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu langsung mengambilnya.

"Nah, ini untukmu Sakura-chan" Naruto memberikan sebelahnya lagi pada Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak mau berbagi dengan pantat ayam itu" ucap Sakura tanpa mengambil sebelah roti itu.

"Eh? Nanti kau lapar, Sakura-chan"

"Kau sendiri pasti lapar 'kan, Naruto?"

"Oh, soal itu tadi aku sudah makan ramen. Jadi, aku tidak akan lapar"

"Baiklah, aku ambil. Arigatou" Sakura akhirnya mau menerima roti pemberian Naruto itu.

Lama tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga. "Aku pikir kau akan tersesat, permen kapas" ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan rotinya.

"Kalau aku mengikuti peta darimu aku pasti akan tersesat"

"Begitukah? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak tersesat? Apa kau tidak mengikuti peta dariku?"

"Aku tidak mengikuti peta darimu, pantat ayam. Aku bisa sampai disini karena diajak Ino"

"Oh, yamanaka itu. Kalau kau mencari sendiri kau pasti akan tersesat"

"Tidak juga. Aku pasti bisa menemukan jalannya meskipun sendiri, baka" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Aku tidak bodoh" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu? Aku mulai kesal mendengar kalian terus bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" Seru Naruto yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Tidak bisa!" Seru keduanya yang membuat nyali Naruto ciut. Pemuda spike itu hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

Sakura malam itu memandangi langit malam lewat jendela yang ia bukakan. Jendela dirumah sebelahpun dibukakan dan memunculkan kepala pantat ayam yang ia kenali. Sasuke ikut memandangi langit malam itu.

"Oi, permen kapas. Kau belum tidur?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Aku masih ingin memandangi langit malam ini. Kau juga belum tidur, pantat ayam. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hn, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Jadi, aku belum bisa tidur"

"Haha, kasihan sekali. Sasuke-kun yang malang"

"Diam kau. Memang kau sendiri sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Eh, aku? Tentu saja sudah" ujar Sakura dengan sikap sombongnya.

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku bukumu" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau 'kan pintar, jadi tidak perlu meminjam bukuku" Sakura sengaja mengejek Sasuke.

"Cih, kau tahu 'kan besok tugas itu harus dikumpulkan"

"Aku tahu. Kerjakan saja sendiri, baka"

"Kau membuatku ingin melemparkan sesuatu padamu" Sasuke mencoba mengancam.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Oi, permen kapas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun' kan?"

"Ya, tadi aku memang memanggil namamu begitu, sekali saja"

"'Sasuke-kun'? Permen kapas, padahal kau selalu memanggilku pantat ayam dan baru kali ini aku mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku dengan embel-embel kun_"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara banyak begitu" sela Sakura.

"Sebentar, kau memanggilku begitu apa karena kau menyukaiku?" ucapan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

Sreeekk!

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, dasat pantat ayam jelek!" seru Sakura bersamaan dengan jendela kamar yang ia tutup. Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi dari Sakura.

"Oi, setidaknya pinjamkan aku bukumu!" seru Sasuke.

"Besok aku pinjamkan, baka! Sasuke baka! Baka! Baka!" seru Sakura yang membuka jendela dan menutupnya kembali.

"Sakura, ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur!" seru Mebuki yang terdengar oleh Sasuke dari seberang.

"Iya, kaa-san" terdengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke terus mengamati dan ia melihat lampu kamar Sakura sekarang sudah dimatikan menandakan bahwa pemiliknya akan tidur. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke keluar dari rumah nya dengan seragam yang sudah rapih. Ia langsung berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, Sasuke disambut ramah oleh Mebuki dan memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Ba-san, apa Sakura belum bangun?" ucapnya ketika duduk diruang tamu.

"Ah, dia masih didalam kamarnya"

"Aku akan melihatnya ba-san"

"Ya, sekalian ajak dia kebawah. Ba-san akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian" Mebuki beranjak dan menuju dapur.

Sasuke pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Gomenne, aku langsung upload chap 2 nih_

 _Aku bingung dalam membuat fict humor kaya gini, tapi semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian..._

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..._

 _Mata ashita nee..._

 _*lambai-lambai tangan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia memegang knop pintu tapi ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci dan sedikit membuka. Saat Sasuke membukanya, ia kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ia mendapati Sakura yang sedang memakai seragam tapi seragam itu masih belum dikancingkan semua juga Sakura saat itu masih memakai celana pendek.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Brakk!

Duagghh!

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Sasuke sudah terkapar didepan pintu kamar dengan tidak elitnya karena lemparan bantal dari Sakura. Pintu kamar Sakura pun sudah tertutup.

"Itte. Kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya itu hingga bisa membuatku terjatuh begini" Sasuke berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat bantal putih didepannya.

"Bantal? Rupanya dia melemparku dengan bantal ini" gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mengintipku, baka!" seru Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mengintipmu, permen kapas. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan karena ba-san sudah menyiapkannya" ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak keras.

Ternyata Sakura ada dibelakang pintu kamarnya dan dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas. Mukanya sudah merah padam karena ia terkejut saat Sasuke sedang melihatnya tadi.

"Tapi, kan kau tidak perlu membuka pintu kamarku" ucap Sakura.

"Kalau soal itu aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja karena pintu kamarmu tadi tidak terkunci dan sedikit membuka" Sasuke menggaruk kepala belakangnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Sakura terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang meminta maaf, padahal selama ini pemuda raven itu tidak pernah sekalipun meminta maaf padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah mengajak Sakura?" ucap Mebuki yang ada dibawah tangga.

"Iya, ba-san" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah bantu ba-san menatanya. Nanti juga Sakura akan keluar kalau sudah kau ajak"

"Baik, ba-san"

Sakura mendengar percakapan itu dari dalam dan dia mengetahui bahwa Saauke memang ingin mengajaknya sarapan.

"Ba-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Nanti kau harus kebawah, Sakura" ucap Sasuke, setelahnya dia langsung beranjak kebawah.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala walaupun ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Keduanya berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. "Kau jahat melihatku yang belum beres memakai pakaianku" ucap Sakura yang berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Aku tidak sengaja, permen kapas" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu, baka!" Sakura menarik telinga Sasuke.

"Itte... te..." Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat telinganya ditarik seperti itu.

.

.

.

Saat dikelas, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang duduk dibelakang nya. "Aku ingin meminjam bukumu, Sakura"

"Tidak boleh, aku sudah merubah keputusan ku. Karena tadi kau malah mengintipku" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Dasar, padahal tadi aku sudah minta maaf. Kau tetap saja begitu" Sasuke kembali menghadap depan.

"I-itu soal yang berbeda lagi" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura berdiri dan membawa sebuah buku. Ia beranjak kedepan tepat disamping bangku milik Sasuke.

Pluk!

Sakura menaruh bukunya didepan Sasuke.

"Ini, tapi cepat kembalikan" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura itu terkekeh sendiri.

"Baiklah, hime" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada apa ke bangku Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya kebelakang.

"Ah, itu. Sasuke meminjam buku tugas ku" Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Eh? Biasanya dia selalu selesai paling dulu. Kenapa sekarang meminjam bukumu?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Malam hari itu Sakura duduk berdua bersama ibunya didepan televisi. Tapi televisi itu tidak dinyalakan sama sekali.

"Kaa-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Sakura memandang ibunya.

"Apa itu, Sakura?" Mebuki tersenyum saat dipandang oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa saat pertama kali aku sekolah, Sasuke selalu sarapan disini? Juga, sampai sekarang dia selalu sarapan disini?"

"Oh, soal itu. Kau pasti penasaran. Dia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, Sakura"

"Lalu, kenapa dia selalu kesini?"

"Ayahnya seperti ayahmu yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya"

"Seperti tou-san. Berarti ayahnya kadang selalu pulang malam seperti tou-san" mendengar kesimpulan dari putrinya itu Mebuki mengangguk.

"Jadi, kadang dia hanya sendiri di rumah?"

"Hm, begitulah. Dulu, sebelum kakaknya ke luar negeri dia jarang sendiri"

"Eh? Dia mempunyai kakak?"

"Iya. Sekarang dia selalu sendiri jika ayahnya sibuk. Makanya Kaa-san selalu mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama kita. Karena ia pasti merasa kesepian jika sendiri"

"Iya juga, Kaa-san. Oya, ibunya?"

"Ibunya sudah meninggal tahun lalu karena kecelakaan"

"Kaa-san tahu semuanya dari mana?" Sakura memandang heran ibunya itu.

"Saat kita pindah, Kaa-san mengunjungi rumahnya dan Kaa-san bertemu ayahnya. Ayahnya menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, Kaa-san tidak tahu kalau kalian pernah satu sd" Mebuki tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Itu dulu sekali waktu kita masih di Oto, Kaa-san. Sepertinya dia dan keluarganya berpindah ke Konoha saat dia memasuki smp"

"Mungkin juga"

"Dan aku tidak suka harus bertetangga dengannya"

"Mengapa begitu, Sakura?"

"Habis dia selalu saja memanggilku permen kapas" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin bermain dengan mu. Lagipula, Kaa-san selalu mendengar kalian selalu meributkan sesuatu di masing masing kamar kalian saat malam hari"

"I-itu... Saat aku membuka jendela dia juga selalu membuka jendela kamarnya" sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mungkin sebenarnya kalian saling menyukai"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kaa-san" wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Haha, sepertinya Putri Kaa-san memang sedang jatuh cinta" Mebuki semakin menggoda putrinya itu.

"Okaa-san!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Satu hari langsung tiga chapter nih hehe_

 _Humornya gimana?_

 _Gomen, aku membuat Sasuke sangat berbeda_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..._

 _Review ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tonari_**

 ** _Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _._

 _._

Malam sudah larut tapi kedua pemuda ini masih terus bermain playstation dengar serunya.

"Yeah, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu teme!" Seru Naruto dengan joystick yang masih dipegang nya.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan mu saja, dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Kau memang ingin menang sendiri" ucap Naruto dengan malasnya.

"Ayo, kita main lagi" Sasuke kembali memainkan joystick nya.

Dikamar Sakura, dia sangat merasa terganggu dengan suara yang gaduh tepatnya di kamar si pantat ayam itu. Sakura membuka jendelanya.

"Bisakah kalian kecilkan suara bising kalian!!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar seruan itu langsung menghentikan playstation nya dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami berisik?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang malasnya.

"Ini sudah malam, pantat ayam. Suara berisik dari kamarmu itu mengganggu tidurku" ucap Sakura yang geram.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala kuning disamping Sasuke yang sudah pasti itu adalah Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Ternyata benar ya kau adalah tetangga Sasuke" ucap Naruto diakhiri denga senyum khasnya.

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku tetangganya?" Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Mungkin akan seru setiap malam kau bisa berbicara dengan si teme yang dingin ini" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Memang aku ini apa, dobe" Sasuke memandang malas.

"Seru dari mana kalau dia mengajakku ribut setiap malam" pandangan Sakura seperti mengejek Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri yang selalu mengajakku ribut, permen kapas"

"Kau, baka. Bukan aku"

"Kau, permen kapas"

"Mereka berdua memang selalu ribut" ucap Naruto yang specless.

"Mou, aku mau tidur dan jangan berisik lagi" Sakura langsung menutup jendela dan mematikan pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura memang menakutkan, teme"

"Ya, tapi dia tetap saja seorang gadis yang masih labil. Ayo kita main lagi" Naruto hanya mengangguk dab kembali ke dalam. Sasuke langsung menutup jendela kamarnya. Dia memandang jendela kamar Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Sasuke-sama!!!"

"Senpai!!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari para siswi yang ada disepanjang lorong sekolah saat Sakura menelusuri lorong itu tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Karena ya... biasa dia harus berangkat bersama Sasuke setiap pagi.

"Berisik sekali mereka ini, apa bagusnya si pantat ayam ini" gumam Sakura yang secara tidak sadar mendapat deathglare dari pemuda raven yang ada didepannya. Karena Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu.

"Haha, gomen gomen" ucap Sakura yang baru sadar ketika dilirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?" Seorang gadis berbut merah dengan kacamata menghampiri Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Ah, aku sudah sarapan pagi ini" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Hufft, sekarang aku bisa lari darinya" gumam Sakura yang langsung berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Sasuke yang dihadang gadis merah itu.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang dari belakang. Sakura melirik ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, permen kapas?" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. Heee, seringai apa itu??? Sudahlah, lupakan.

"Aku harus cepat ke kelas, Sasuke. Lepaskan tanganku" Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun sarapanmu?" Ucap gadis merah berkacamata itu.

"Arigatou, Karin. Lagipula aku sudah sarapan tadi" ucap Sasuke. Dia langsing melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya Sakura dibawa ke kelas oleh Sasuke. Dengan keadaan ditarik dan dibawa lari oleh si pantat ayam itu.

"Kalau lari jangan terlalu cepat. Hosh... Hosh... Kau membuatku kewalahan, pantat ayam" Sakura sangant terlihat kelelahan dan tangannya masih dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Makanya kau harus bisa mengimbangiku, permen kapas" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan bangganya.

Tak!!

Sakura berhasil menjitak kepala Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ini salahmu, baka. Kau langsung saja menarikku dan lari" ucap Sakura yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Semua yang ada di kelas melihat dua insan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak percaya Sasuke yang selama ini selalu dipuja oleh hampir semua siswi di sekolah dapat dengan mudahnya dijitak oleh siswi baru yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sakura menyadari semua pandangan dikelas itu menuju padanya dan Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, kau sudah kena jitakan Sakura-chan lagi, teme" tawa Naruto menggelegar di ruang kelas itu. Pemuda jabrik itu berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Diam kau, dobe. Jitakannya sakit tahu" Sasuke masih terlihat mengelus kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa mereka memandangiku?" Tanya Sakura yang keheranan.

"Minna, gomen. Mereka adalah teman saat kecil jadi wajar terlihat dekat" ucap Naruto yang membuat semua orang disana kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Naruto berbalik dan kembali mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dikagumi di sekolah ini. Jadi, wajar kalau mereka keheranan melihatmu dapat dengan mudahnya menjitak Sasuke, hehe" Naruto terkekeh saat menjelaskannya didepan Sakura.

"He? Pantat ayam ini sangat dikagumi, aku tidak menyangka" ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah baikan.

"Pantas saja setiap pagi banyak yang menyorakinya dan banyak yang memandangi ku jika berdekatan dengan nya. Rupanya kau memang berpengaruh disini, pantat ayam" ucap Sakura yang langsung menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Itte... te... te... lepaskan rambutku, baka" Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura.

"Hehe, kalian memang lucu saat bertengkar" ucap Naruto yang tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Diam kau!" Seru mereka berdua.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian" Naruto langsung memasang langkah seribu untuk menjauhi dua anak manusia yang sedang bertengkar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kuso, kenapa juga dia menjambak rambutku ini?" Gerutu Sasuke yang sedang menelusuri koridor sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Mungkin dia cemburu padamu, teme. Karena kau sangat banyak dikagumi oleh siswa perempuan, hehe" kekeh Naruto.

"Cemburu? Bisa juga begitu. Dia itu selalu terlihat makin imut jika sedang marah. Kau tahu itu, dobe?"

"He? Menurutku Sakura itu terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Apa kau menyukai nya, teme?"

"Hn, aku memang menyukainya sejak dulu" gumam Sasuke.

"Heee? Apa kau betul-betul menyukai nya?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh pemuda raven itu.

"Hn. Memang kenapa, dobe?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sinis. Membuat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja, kenapa kau belum mengungkapkan padanya?"

"Soal itu, nanti saja. Sekarang belum lah waktunya, dobe"

"Apa kau tidak takut dia akan direbut oleh yang lain"

"Selama aku selalu mengganggunya, tidak akan ada yang lain" Sasuke terlihat berapi-api.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan jika semangat begitu"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Yosha, ini dia chapter 4 sudah ku upload._ _Aku minta review nya ya..._ _mata ashita nee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Malam hari seperti biasa Sakura membukakan jendela kamarnya. Ia memandangi langit malam itu yang cerah akan cahaya rembulan.

"Hai, tetangga" ucap Sasuke yang juga membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Hm, apa?" Sakura memandang datar Sasuke karena pemuda itu sudah mengganggu kegiatan nya melihat rembulan.

"Kau tidak diganggu 'kan oleh para siswa perempuan yang mengagumiku itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka cara mereka memandangku dengan sinis begitu" tanpa terasa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hn, baguslah. Aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sedikit tertegun.

"Ck, kau mengkhawatirkanku, pantat ayam?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya takut setelah itu kau terluka dan meminta padaku untuk mengobatimu. Itu sangat merepotkan"

"Haaahh, kadang kau selalu membuatku kecewa"

"Eh? Benarkah, hime ku?"

Tuk!!

Sakura berhasil melempar salah satu pensilnya kearah Sasuke dan mengenai kening pemuda raven itu.

"Akh, itte..." ringis Sasuke yang mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Seru Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja, akan terasa memalukan jika kau memanggil ku seperti itu setiap hari" rupanya wajah Sakura mulai memerah dan dia sengaja memalingkan wajahnya agak tidak dilihat Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan memanggilmu 'hime' jika kita hanya berdua saja" tidak terasa wajah Sasuke juga sedikit memerah.

Sakura kembali tertegun mendengar perkataan itu dari Sasuke dan dia langsung tersenyum lega. Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke. Tapi, ia kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Kya! Kau mau apa dengan bantal itu, pantat ayam?" Sakura sangat kaget, karena Sasuke diseberang sana sudah memegang bantal dengan posisi akan melempar kan bantal itu.

"Aku ingin melemparkan bantal ini karena kau dari tadi terus menunduk, permen kapas"

"Turunkan bantalnya, aku sudah tidak menunduk lagi" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke pun menurunkan bantal yang dipegang nya.

"Nee, Sasuke. Apa ada orang yang kau sukai diantara pengagum mu di sekolah?" Tanya Sakura yang menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Diantara mereka, ya? Sepertinya tidak ada" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi menerawang.

"Hm, souka. Lalu, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau menyakan hal itu?" Ucap Sasuke pandangan heran.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu" Sakura sekarang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tentu saja ada"

"Siapa?"

Tuk!!

Rupanya pensil yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Sakura kembali dilemparkan oleh Sasuke dan mengenai jidat lebar Sakura.

"Itte..." ringis Sakura, dia mengelus keningnya yang memerah.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau jahat. Melempar pensil ini tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu" ucap Sakura dengan geram.

"Gomen, baka. Aku mau tidur. Oyasumi, permen kapas" Sasuke mengejek Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Ck, kau selalu saja membuatku kesal. Oyasumi, baka" gumam Sakura yang akhirnya juga menutup jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setiap pagi mereka berdua selalu berjalan bersama menuju sekolah walaupun dibarengi dengan pertengkaran yang tidak jelas karena apa. Yang pasti mereka se l alu seperti itu. Tanpa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

"Nee, Sasuke" panggil Sakura disaat mereka tengah menelusuri jalan menuju sekolah pagi itu.

"Tumben kau memanggil namaku" ucap Sasuke yang tidak percaya.

"Aku sedang ingin memanggil namamu, baka" ejek Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa kesepian setiap malam, kata Kaa-san ayahmu seperti tou-san yang kadang selalu pulang malam?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kadang merasa kesepian, Sakura. Tapi, itu dulu sebelum ada tetangga yang cerewet seperti mu" Sasuke menarik sebelah pipi Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Weupaskan puipuiku (lepaskan pipiku)"

"Haha, kau memang lucu, Sakura" Sasuke tertawa dan melepaskan pipi Sakura.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertawa, pantat ayam" ucap Sakura yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya karena sakit.

"Kau harus lebih sering melihatnya" Sasuke tersenyum dengan memandang manik emerald Sakura.

"Ya, aku harus sering melihatnya" Sakura membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kalian pacaran?" Tanya Ino saat berjalan menelusuri koridor bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua berniat menuju kantin siang itu.

"Kalian? Siapa?" Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kau dengan Sasuke"

"Ahaha, tidak kok. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun" ucap Sakura walaupun mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Heee? Tapi, selalu dekat begitu?"

"Itu karena kami pernah satu sekolah dasar" Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya walaupun tidak gatal.

"Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya?" Goda Ino.

"Ti-tidak, Ino. Kami dekat karena kami selalu ribut" kekeh Sakura.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu" ucap Ino yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Yokatta, padahal roti yakisoba ini tinggal satu lagi. Tapi, aku dapat membelinya" ucap Sakura setelah duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin bersama Ino.

"Iya, baguslah kau tidak seperti waktu dulu sampai harus bertengkar dengan Sasuke" ucap Ino yang sedang memakan roti sandwich miliknya.

Ditempat pembelian roti yakisoba. Sasuke dan Naruto baru datang kesana.

"Ba-san, apa roti yakisoba masih ada?"

"Sumimasen, Sasuke-kun. Roti yang terakhir dibeli oleh gadis merah muda yang kemarin berebutan denganmu"

"Hn, begitu. Arigatou, Ba-san" Sasuke langsung beranjak.

"Ada tidak, teme?"

"Sudah dibeli oleh Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba mencari Sakura dengan melihat setiap bangku kantin.

Dia menemukan kepala merah muda itu disalah satu bangku dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku itu diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang yang sedang membawa ramen yang ia pesan.

"Sakura, boleh kami duduk disini?" Ucap Sasuke saat tiba di bangku Sakura dan Ino. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya duduk didekat Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke menaruh tangannya didepan Sakura.

"Apa, pantat ayam?" Sakura memandang Sasuke heran.

"Tadi kau membeli roti yakisoba yang terakhir 'kan?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Sebelah untukku karena aku sekarang lapar"

"Roti ini aku yang beli, baka"

"Haaahh, mereka mulai ribut lagi" gumam Ino yang masih memakan roti sandwich nya.

"Benar sekali, Ino" Naruto hanya kembalii menyeruput ramennya.

Mereka berdua memandang bosan kedua bocah manusia yang memperebutkan roti yakisoba itu.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Minna-san, udah chap 5 nihh_ _Buat saran 'jidat lebar' itu terimakasih dan 'jidat lebar' emang udah mainstream sih hehe_ _Jadi, aku udah enakeun nih pake sebutan 'permen kapas' aja hehe..._ _Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..._ _*lambaikan tangan_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pada akhirnya Sakura memberikan sebelah roti yakisoba nya pada Sasuke yang terus memaksanya.

-flashback on-

"Sebelah untukku karena aku sekarang lapar"

"Roti ini aku yang beli, baka"

"Aku sudah memesan nya, permen kapas"

"Ba-san yang menjualnya tidak bilang apapun padaku kok. Kau pasti berbohong" ucap Sakura yang masih mempertahankan roti itu.

"Aku mohon, hime" bisik Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Perutku sudah lapar" ucap Sasuke setelah berbisik tadi.

"Baiklah, ini sebelah untukmu" Sakura memberikan sebelah rotinya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke.

"Ehh? Kau jadi memberikan nya, Sakura?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia terus memaksaku" Sakura mulai memakan rotinya.

-flashback off-

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Sakura tiga kali memukul kepala Sasuke setelah keduanya menghabiskan roti yakisoba masing-masing.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" geram Sakura.

"Akh, lagipula aku hanya berbisik" ucap Sasuke, dia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Tapi, tetap saja menyebalkan" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Grep!

"Tapi, terima Kasih sudah memberiku sebelah rotimu itu" ucap Sasuke yang rupanya merangkul Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

Ino dan Naruto yang berada didepan mereka terkejut dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, baka" Sakura berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dengan mendorong wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan nya setelah didorong oleh Sakura.

"Teme, apa yang mengganggu otakmu sehingga kau berani merangkul Sakura-chan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sumpit ramennya.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang aku ingin lakukan" ucap Sasuke yang kembali dingin. Mungkin untuk menjaga imej nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merangkul Sakura seperti itu" ucap Ino yang masih terkejut.

"Dia memang kadang tidak waras" ucap Sakura yang menarik telinga Sasuke.

"Itu sakit, permen kapas" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Libur musim panas sudah tiba lagi, Sakura terus duduk didepan kipas angin yang ada diruang tengah. Karena hari itu sangat panas. Lagipula ia juga sedang menunggu ibunya yang sedang membuat kue entah untuk siapa.

"Panas sekali hari ini" ceracau Sakura walaupun sedang berdiam didepan kipas angin.

"Sakura, ini tolong antarkan beberapa kue ini ke rumah Sasuke" ucap ibunya yang datang dari dapur.

Sakura mematikan kipas angin nya dan berbalik kearah ibunya. Dia menerima satu bingkisan yang kata ibunya harus ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke nya ada, Kaa-san?"

"Tenang saja, dia pasti ada di rumah"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sakura terus mengetuk pintu depan rumah Sasuke yang terlihat sederhana itu. Tangan Sakura akan mengetuk pintu lagi jika saja tidak ada Sasuke yang berdiri disana setelah membukakan pintu.

"Sa-sasuke? Hehe, gomen" ucap Sakura yang sedikit cengengesan.

"Ada apa kau kemari, permen kapas?" Sasuke memandang dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Etto, aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini. Ada sedikit kue dan Kaa-san ingin memberikan nya padamu" Sakura menunjukkan bingkisan yang ia bawa.

Sasuke pun mengambil bingkisan itu. Sakura pun berbalik berniat kembali ke rumah jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Mampir lah sebentar ke rumahku" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis saat Sakura melirik Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan badannya kearah Sasuke dan pemuda itu pun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Tapi, kau pasti sedang sibuk" ucap Sakura yang sedikit kikuk, entah kenapa dia jadi gugup seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk" Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sakura sangat terkesan saat ia memasuki rumah Sasuke. Meskipun rumah itu terlihat sederhana tapi sangat terkesan rapi. Padahal yang tinggal disana hanya dua orang laki-laki. Sakura saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Karena Sasuke yang terus menariknya dan meninggalkan nya disana. Sekarang entah kemana pemuda itu pergi dengan bingkisan dari Sakura.

"Maaf, lama. Ini kau pasti sangat merasakan panas hari ini" Sasuke datang dan menyediakan es jeruk didepan Sakura.

"Ah, ini sangat pas" Sakura mengambil es jeruk itu dan meminum nya.

"Kau pasti sangat kepanasan menuju kesini"

"Ya, begitulah" ucap Sakura setelah meminum es nya.

"Padahal cuma pergi ke tetanggamu, baka"

"Tetap saja panas. Ini 'kan musim panas" Sakura kembali meminum es itu.

"Sakura, kenapa saat didepan pintu kau terlihat gugup?" Rupanya pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura tersedak.

Sasuke pun berpindah duduk disamping Sakura dan mengelus punggung Sakura.

"A-aku hanya kau berbeda saja dari biasanya" ucap Sakura setelah merasa baikan.

"Aku berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Tatapanmu sangat terlihat dingin, tidak seperti biasanya" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ada didekatnya.

"Eh? Kau gugup atau takut jika aku terlihat dingin seperti itu?" Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan deruan nafas keduanya.

"Le-lebih tepatnya takut" Sakura tersenyum dan memundurkan dirinya agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi, rupanya pinggang Sakura ditahan oleh Sasuke dan ditarik mendekat.

"Jangan menjauh seperti itu" ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dekat tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi, jangan menatapku seperti itu" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haha, wajahmu memerah. Kau terlihat lucu" Sasuke tertawa karena melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kyaa! Sudah kubilang jangan lihat aku seperti itu dan sekarang kau malah tertawa" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jika dekat dengan wajahku saja kau sudah memerah. Jika kucium bagaimana ya reaksimu?" Ucap Sasuke yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Wajahmu pasti merah padam, haha_"

Tawa Sasuke tertahan karena tangan Sakura mendorong wajahnya.

"Jangan tertawa lagi, baka" ucap Sakura yang masih menutupi wajahnya walau dengan sebelah tangan.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah tidak tertawa lagi" ucap Sasuke yang melepaskan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

Sakura pun tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi dan menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke sudah tidak mentertawakan nya lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya padamu?" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menciummu" Sasuke terlihat menyeringai.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak tahuuu!" Rupanya Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Dasar, dia tidak pernah bisa jujur padaku" gumam Sasuke saat melihat Sakura kabur begitu saja.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Ini dia chap 6_

 _Bagaimana seru tidak? Semoga humornya ngena…_

 _Review ya…_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya…_

 _*tidak ingin banyak ngomong_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 7_

 _._

 _._

"Tadaima!!" Seru Sakura saat memasuki dan terus berlari menuju kamarnya. Di langsung menyelusup ke bawah selimutnya.

"Okaeri!! Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa langsung ke kamar?" Tanya Mebuki didepan pintu kamar Sakura. Karena ia khawatir melihat putrinya yang berlari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Hanya ingin langsung ke kamar saja" ucap Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Ya sudah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada Kaa-san. Kaa-san akan kebawah lagi" ucap Mebuki yang beranjak menuju bawah lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke saat itu sedang mencuci piring setelah membersihkan rumah dan makan.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar manandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dilayar ponsel tertera nama Naruto saat Sasuke mengambil ponselnya.

"Ada apa, dobe?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tidak pernah basa-basi ya. Oya, aku tadi membeli tiket ke Carnaval land untuk liburan musim panas dan ada dua tiket lagi. Jadi, aku tawarkan padamu saja karena kedua orangtua ku malah sibuk"

"Kenapa kau menawarkan hal itu padaku?"

"Ya, tadinya lebih baik mengajak Sakura saja. Tapi, karena aku tidak punya nomernya. Jadi, aku menelponmu saja. Kau harus mengajak Sakura dengan dua tiket ditanganku ini" nada bicara Naruto seperti memaksa.

"Ck, untuk apa aku mengajak si permen kapas itu?"

"Baka teme!! Kau harus mengajaknya!!" Seru Naruto yang memekakkan telinga. Sasuke pun menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya.

"Baik, baik. Nanti aku akan mengajaknya. Jadi, aku harus ke Carnaval land bersama Sakura kapan?"

"Besok lusa jam 5 sore, aku tunggu didepan gerbang nya. Akan ada acara besar saat malam hari nya"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan datang bersama Sakura"

"Yosh, arigatou, teme"

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

"Mempunyai teman seperinya memang merepotkan" gumam Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari Sakura melamunkan hal tadi siang dengan memandang jendela kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup. Sakura melempar sebuah kerikil kecil ke jendela kamar Sasuke.

Sreekk!!

Jendela itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang kusut seperti habis tidur.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, permen kapas" gerutu Sasuke yang mengucek matanya.

"Heehh? Ini belum larut malam kau sudah tidur, pantat ayam?"

"Ya, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi, aku tidur lebih awal"

"Kau bisa menemaniku dulu malam ini"

"Pasti kau ingin membicarakan hal yang tadi siang?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sakura memandang waspada.

"Aku tahu. Karena tadi kau langsung pergi begitu saja" ucap Sasuke ditambah wajah cemberut nya.

"Gomen. Habis kau terus berbicara tentang menciumku" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menciumku?"

"Sakura, jika tadi siang kau mendengarkan aku bicara kau pasti akan mengerti. Aku ingin menciummu karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu jika kau aku cium jika didekat wajahku saja wajahmu sudah memerah"

"Aku mendengarmu, baka. Memang jika wajahku nanti merah padam, kenapa?" Ucap Sakura dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau pasti sangat lucu, haha" Sasuke akhirnya kembali tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, baka!" Seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah begitu. Aku jadi ingin benar-benar menciummu" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Ciuman itu hanya untuk_"

"Sepasang kekasih, 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu bengong.

"Itu kau sudah tahu. Jadi, jangan_"

"Aku tetap akan benar-benar menciummu suatu saat nanti" ucap Sasuke yang kembali memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Harusnya kau dengarkan aku bicara dulu" ucap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oya, permen kapas. Kau diajak ke Carnaval land oleh si dobe" ucap Sasuke mengambil bantal yang ada di kasurnya dan memeluk bantal itu saat kembali ke dekat jendela.

"Naruto? Ke Carnaval land? Dia mempunyai tiketnya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Ya, dia menyuruh kita untuk ke Carnaval land besok lusa"

"Kita?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, kita. Karena aku juga diajak olehnya" ucap Sasuke dengan malasnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus menjagaku saat disana ya?"

"Hm, memang aku ini bodyguard mu, baka?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kau memang bodyguard ku" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan saat Sasuke melihat itu muncul perempatan didahinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi bodyguard mu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku akan menciummu sebagai bayarannya" Sasuke menyeringai layaknya pemangsa yang sudah siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Lebih baik jika kau tidak menjadi bodyguard ku" Sakura terlihat murung.

"Besok lusa aku jemput. Oyasumi" ucap Sasuke yang menutup kembali jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang, Sakura masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya tanpa ada niat untuk bangun. Sementara diluar Mebuki seperti biasa sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mebuki mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, ia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang seperti biasa setiap pagi selalu ke rumah Sakura.

"Ara, Sasuke-kun? Ayo masuklah, Ba-san pikir siapa"

"Iya, Ba-san" ucap Sasuke yang memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku bantu Ba-san? " ucap Sasuke yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Tentu saja"

"Ba-san, apa Sakura belum bangun?"

"Iya, jika liburan dia memang selalu bangun siang" kekeh Mebuki.

"Aku akan membangunkannya, boleh?"

"Ya, silahkan saja. Tapi, hati-hati jika dia marah" ucap Mebuki yang masik memasak.

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju kamar Sakura.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sasuke yang berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Aku sudah bangun, baka. Kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Sakura yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya mampir seperti biasa " ucap Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau belum mandi, permen kapas" lanjutnya.

"Ck, aku juga akan mandi. Jadi, jangan mengintip"

"Ya, ya. Siapa juga yang ingin mengintip mu" semburat merah muncul dipipi Sasuke.

"Dari wajahmu ketahuan kau ingin mengintipku, baka" ucap Sakura yang memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Itu perasaanmu saja. Sana mandi" ucap Sasuke yang menyentil dahi Sakura dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Kau mau kemana, pantat ayam?"

"Aku mau kembali membantu Ba-san " ucap Sasuke yang terus berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dia menyebalkan" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

"Apa yang selalu kalian bicarakan di jendela kamar?" Tanya Mebuki setelah selesai sarapan dan sedang mencuci piring. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hanya obrolan biasa, Ba-san. Aku dan Sakura mengobrolkan apapun yang sedang kami ingin obrolkan " ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Ternyata kalian sudah dekat ya"

"Ti-tidak juga, Kaa-san. Lagipula dia selalu mengejekku dengan panggilan permen kapas" ucap Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, itu adalah panggilan yang lucu untukmu" ucap Sasuke yang menarik pipi Sakura.

"Itu sakit, baka" ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya.

"Haha, kalian memang sudah akrab. Apa kalian pacaran?" Goda Mebuki setelah selesai mencuci piring dan sekarang duduk didepan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dia" muncul semburat merah dipipi Sakura dan gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, eh?" Mebuki kembali menggoda putrinya itu.

"Okaa-san! " wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam. Mebuki dan Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura itu.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 _Udah nyampe chap 7 nih, maaf ya updatenya lama banget aku ada banyak kesibukan..._ _Aku nggak ada ide lain buat nama Taman bermainnya, huwwwaaaa gomenasai..._ _*curcol_ _#plakk_ _Yosh, semoga kalian terhibur dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Genre: Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 8_

 _._

 _._

"Besok kita berangkat bersama" ucap Sasuke yang memandang Sakura di jendela kamar nya.

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah tahu" ucap Sakura yang memandang malas.

"Permen kapas, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kalau kau itu menyukaiku" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu!" Seru Sakura yang wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Eh? Jangan bohong padaku, hime" Sasuke tersenyum jail.

"Jangan panggil aku 'hime'" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau menyukai panggilan itu 'kan?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura.

"I-iya juga sih..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ketahuan juga" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tapi, jangan kira aku menyukaimu" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Eh, benarkah? Jangan bohong padaku" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berbohong" Sakura menekankan kalimatnya.

"Kau berbohong, hime"

"Aku tidak berbohong, baka!" Seru Sakura yang wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Besok, bersikaplah jujur. Oyasumi, hime" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan menutupkan jendela kamarnya.

"Oyasumi, baka" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Tou-san berangkat dulu" ucap Fugaku_ayah Sasuke_ yang pagi itu akan berangkat kerja.

"Tunggu, Tou-san. Setidaknya bawa bekal buatanku ini" Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada ayahnya itu.

"Kau belajar membuat bekal dari mana?" Fugaku menerima bekal itu.

"Aku belajar dari Mebuki Ba-san setiap kali aku ikut sarapan disana"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Eh, soal itu aku memang belum sarapan karena harus membuat bekal itu. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Mebuki Ba-san untuk sarapan"

"Setiap pagi kau selalu kesana untuk sarapan hanya saat Tou-san libur saja kau tidak kesana. Apa ada yang istimewa di rumah Mebuki-san, sehingga kau terus kesana?"

"Tidak, Tou-san. Aku hanya ingin membantu Mebuki ba-san yang selalu membuatkan sarapan setiap aku akan pergi sekolah" Sasuke tersenyum kikuk dihadapan ayahnya.

"Eh, bukankah Mebuki-san mempunyai seorang putri?"

"Iya, dia adalah Sakura. Temanku disekolah" jelas Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, Tou-san. Lagipula jika aku menyukainya, aku belum bisa mengatakan rasa itu padanya"

"Kau harus berani mengatakannya, Sasuke. Baiklah, Tou-san berangkat dulu" Fugaku menepuk kepala Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Oya, Sasuke. Kakakmu akan pulang hari ini sepertinya, tapi Tou-san tidak tahu dia akan pulang jam berapa. Kalau dia menghubungimu pastikan kau bisa menjemputnya"

"Baik, Tou-san" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Fugaku kembali berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang ketika siluet jingga sudah terlihat di langit. Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Didalam rumah, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana sore begini?" Tanya Mebuki yang sedang membawa jemuran pakaian yang sudah kering.

"Aku mau ke Carnaval land bersama teman-temanku, Kaa-san"

"Lalu, kau berangkat dengan siapa?" Mebuki menaruh jemuran yang sudah kering itu di keranjang dan beranjak mendekati Sakura.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar yang membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat bersama Sasuke dan sepertinya dia sudah menunggu didepan" ucap Sakura yang memandang ibunya dengan rasa takut.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Jangan-jangan putri Kaa-san ini akan berkencan dengannya" Mebuki tersenyum jail.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya" Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Iya, iya. Kaa-san tahu itu. Ayo temui Sasuke-kun" keduanya beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Saat Mebuki membuka pintu disana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang membelakangi pintu. Mebuki menepuk pundak Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ba-san" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun, katanya kalian akan ke Carnaval land?" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, tolong jaga Sakura selama disana dan bawa pulang dia lagi"

Sakura melangkah kedepan pintu dan mengahadap ibunya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawa pulang dia lagi, Ba-san" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum pada Mebuki.

"Kaa-san, aku takut dia berbahaya" ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik padamu, Sakura. Lagipula jika dia macam-macam padamu, Kaa-san tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya jika dia kesini nanti"

"Ba-san, itu terdengar jahat untukku. Saa, kami berangkat dulu" Sasuke mulai menarik Sakura.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Sasuke-kun"

"Baik, Ba-san"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berangkat menuju Carnaval land dengan menaiki kereta karena jarak yang jauh. Keduanya harus berdiri didekat pintu masuk kereta karena keadaan kereta yang sangat padat sore itu.

"Pantat ayam, kenapa aku harus menyandar ke pintu kereta?" Sakura saat itu menyandar ke pintu masuk kereta dan Sasuke berada tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda raven itu mengunci Sakura diantara kedua tangannya.

"Hei, permen kapas. Kereta ini sedang padat oleh penumpang, jadi jika kau berada disini di posisiku kemungkinan kau akan dimesumi oleh oji-san hidung belang. Kau mau itu terjadi padamu?" Sasuke sangat terlihat serius.

"A-aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Sakura terlihat gugup.

"Kalau begitu, diamlah bersandar disana. Aku yang akan menjagamu" Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akh..." ringis Sakura saat Sasuke menabrak tubuhnya.

"Gomen, Sakura. Disini terlalu padat"

"Iya. Tapi lihat jarak tubuhmu, baka" ucap Sakura yang terlihat kesal, membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Gomen, permen kapas. Kau tau 'kan disini padat" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Baka, kau pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat menabrak tubuhku tadi" Sakura berhasil menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Itte...te..." Sasuke mengelus keningnya.

"Ti-tidak juga" ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Terserahmu" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Teme, Sakura-chan. Untunglah kalian tidak terlambat" ucap Naruto yang rupanya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang Carnaval land saat Sasuke dan Sakura datang.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa, dobe?"

"Aku bersama Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menunjukkan gadis lavender bernama Hinata disampingnya.

"S-salam kenal" Hinata tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Salam kenal" ucap Sakura diikuti dengan senyumnya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh, ayo kita masuk ke Carnaval land!" Seru Naruto dengan semangatnya.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku dan Hinata-chan akan naik rollercoaster. Apa kalian juga ikut naik?" Tanya Naruto saat berada didepan wahana rollercoaster.

"Apa kau mau naik wahana itu, permen kapas?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku takut wahana yang cepat seperti itu"

"Dobe, dia katanya tidak ingin naik wahana itu dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak akan ikut naik"

"Baiklah, teme. Jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik ya?" Naruto mulai merangkul dan mengajak Hinata menaiki wahana didepan nya.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya" ucap Sasuke yang memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayo, kita cari wahana lainnya" lanjutnya yang menarik Sakura pergi.

.

.

.

"Pantat ayam, kau suka yang manis?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke melihat beberapa wahana disana.

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka"

"Eh, aku kira kau memanggilku permen kapas karena kau suka permen kapas"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai permen kapas" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Setidaknya buat hatiku senang saat disini, baka" Sakura berhasil menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Itte... Maksudnya apa?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti karena kakinya yang diinjak.

"Tidak tahu" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke mencoba menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apa jika aku mengajakmu membeli permen kapas hatimu akan senang?" Ucap Sasuke yang sekarang mencoba menatap Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini. Bicaralah yang jelas dari tadi, hime" Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah Sasuke melepaskan tarikan di pipinya.

"Baka" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Chap 8 nih, bagaimana pemirsa apa humornya belum terasa atau sudah???

*serasa menjadi host

Mencari adegan lucunya susah banget, mana roman nya yang aku buat payah banget lagi. Haaaaahhh aku sungguh minta maaf pada semuanya karena telah curhat dengan sendirinya.

Oke, minna-san mohon review nya ya. Aku tunggu lho, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...

*lambaikan tangan


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tonari**_

 _ **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor**_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 9_

 _._

 _._

"Pantat ayam, kau harus mencobanya" Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasuke dengan permen kapas yang ia pegang saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan.

"Aku tidak mau, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin membelinya untukmu saja" Sasuke masih terus saja menolak.

"Tapi... ini dibeli dengan uangmu, aku jadi tidak enak" gadis merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau murung. Makan saja permen kapasnya, hime" Sasuke menepuk kepala merah muda itu.

"Kalau aku saja yang makan, kau ma_"

Duak!!

Bruukk!!

Karena kebanyakan berbicara, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang. Untungnya Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jalan itu hati-hati, Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Diam kau"

"Itte... te..te.." ringis orang yang tertabrak oleh Sakura.

"Sumimasen, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura memandang orang itu. Orang yang ditabraknya itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aniki!"

"Otouto!"

Seru Sasuke dan orang itu bersamaan dengan tampang kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, aniki?" Sekarang Sasuke melangkah kedepan dan membantu orang yang disebut aniki olehnya itu.

"Tunggu. Dia kakakmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Yah, aku adalah kakaknya. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, nona" ucap Itachi yang sekarang sudah berdiri_berkat bantuan Sasuke_ dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"A-aku Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Jangan sok imut begitu, permen kapas" Sasuke kembali kesamping Sakura.

"kau tidak usah banyak bicara, baka" Sakura sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Jika saja yang didepan Sakura itu bukan Itachi _yang notabenenya adalah kakak Sasuke _ mungkin dia sudah mencakar ataupun menggigit si pantat ayam itu saat ini juga.

"Aniki, kata Tou-san kau akan pulang hari ini dan aku disuruh untuk menjemputmu jika kau sudah meneleponku. Tapi, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke menghiraukan Sakura yang terus saja mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin bermain saja kesini. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada kakakmu ini" Itachi terlihat sedang melirik kearah gadis merah muda yang sedang mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke itu.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku, baka aniki. Juga jangan seenaknya melirik Sakura" mendengar itu Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Itachi.

"Eh? Dia milikmu kah?" Itachi mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak suka caramu meliriknya" ucap Sasuke dengan datar. Itachi menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke itu dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, mau melihat-lihat taman bermain ini bersamaku?" Tawar Itachi dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah keriputnya itu. Sakura hanya terdiam karena dia masih bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aniki..." geram Sasuke. Dia memberi deathglare pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" Goda Itachi pada adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak cemburu" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, apa kau menyukai adikku ini?" Tanya Itachi yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti dia" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung roknya.

"Kalian ini masih malu-malu kucing ya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura pun memandang heran pada Itachi.

"Tak ada. Aku pulang duluan ya, baka otouto" Itachi beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tapi, aniki. Apa kau hapal jalan kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih ingat alamat rumah kita di kota ini" Itachi terus berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini berdiri didekat pagar yang membatasi tempat itu dan jalan yang ada didepan bawah mereka. Dimana sekarang jalan itu sedang dilewati oleh rombongan carnaval.

"Jadi, Itachi itu kakakmu?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang memandangi carnaval yang penuh warna itu.

"Ya, dia kakakku. Kau pasti baru bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Iya, aku baru melihatnya. Aku dengar dia keluar negeri"

"Hn, sekarang dia pulang. Oh, Sakura, apa kau ingin menaiki bialala raksasa disini?" Sasuke beranjak dan berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Tangannya mulai menyentuh kedua tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang pagar.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai gugup dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aku hanya berdiri dibelakangmu, hime. Kau tahu, semua orang yang ada disini adalah sepasang kekasih. Akan terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang bertengkar jika kau dan aku berjauhan" Sasuke terkekeh geli. Sakura mencoba melihat semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua dan benar apa kata Sasuke, semuanya datang kesana secara berpasangan.

"Kau bisa saja, pantat ayam" Sakura juga terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau naik bianglala tidak, hime?" Sasuke menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Sakura dan tangannya mulai memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"J-jika kau mau naik bianglala itu, maka aku akan ikut. T-tapi, jangan memelukku seperti ini" wajah Sakura makin memerah saja saat Sasuke memeluknya.

"Wajahmu memerah, hime. Bagaimana jika kita berciuman ya?" Sasuke semakin gencar saja dalam menggoda Sakura.

"Baka, siapa juga yang ingin dicium olehmu" Sakura menyikut perut Sasuke karena kesalnya.

"Akh... itu sakit, Sakura" Sasuke meringis tapi tetap tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai pelukan tadi, hime?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki bianglala dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya jika akhirnya kau menertawakanku seperti itu" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, hime. Wajahmu itu sangat lucu jika sedang memerah, aku selalu ingin tertawa jika melihatnya" Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

Sakura mencoba membalas dengan mendorong muka Sasuke menggunakan tangannya saat pemuda itu masih menarik kedua pipinya. Balasan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskan pipinya.

"Kau mendorong wajahku seenaknya saja" ucap Sasuke yang merapikan rambutnya setelah Sakura melepaskan dorongannya.

"Habis pipiku sakit jika terus kau tarik seperti itu" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau marah, hime?" Sasuke berpindah untuk duduk disamping Sakura dan gadis merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku ke_"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke yang berhasil mencium bibirnya dan berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Kenapa? Aku menciummu karena kau akan berisik jika dibiarkan berbicara" jelas Sasuke dengan datarnya.

Tak!

Sakura berhasil menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

"Akh... kenapa kau menjitakku, baka?" Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kepala pantat ayamnya itu.

"Itu alasan yang sangat bodoh kau menciumku" Sakura sangat terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaa!!!!

Gawat? Ya, karena chapter selanjutnya ada kemungkinan adalah chapter terakhir. Aku hampir saja kehabisan ide.

*malas bikin cerita

Sasuke-kun cuma aku buat sedikit cemburu, pada anikinya *ditabok Itachi

Review ya...

Agar aku lebih semangat mengembangkan fict ini dan chapter selanjutnya tidak menjadi chapter terakhir.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bersekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir. Namun, beberapa hari ini Sakura jarang membuka jendela kamarnya saat malam hari. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura. Siang hari itu dia duduk didepan Sakura saat berada di kantin.

"Permen kapas, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sakura sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Hime, kau marah karena aku menciummu waktu itu?" Mendengar itu Sakura langsung tersedak.

"Minumlah minumanku ini" Sasuke menyodorkan minumannya dan diterima oleh Sakura.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Sakura yang menyelesaikan makannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berhasil menahan lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke" Sakura memandang dengan jurus puppyeyes nya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan itu?" Sepertinya akan muncul perempatan di kening Sasuke.

"Habis kau menakutkan jika serius begitu" cicit Sakura.

"Duduklah. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Sasuke, nanti saja. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam seperti biasa di jendela" Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sore itu pulang bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua terus berjalan di trotoar jalan.

"Teme, kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, itu. Dia sedang marah padaku" ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Eh? Dia marah padamu? Bagaimana bisa?" Ceracau Naruto.

"Aku menciumnya saat di Carnaval land itu" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"NANIIII_" teriakan Naruto tertahan karena Sasuke yang berhasil membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak, dobe" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan Sasuke pun melepaskan balapannya.

"Aku lihat waktu di Carnaval land itu kalian baik-baik saja" bisik Naruto.

"Tidak perlu berbisik, bodoh"

"Oke, aku lihat kalian waktu itu baik-baik saja"

-flashback on-

Setelah turun dari bianglala Sakura diam seribu bahasa, walaupun berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Oi, teme! Kalian sudah puas mengelilingi Taman bermain ini?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, disampingnya tetap ada Hinata.

"Kalian akan pulang, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, lagipula ini sudah larut malam" Sakura tersenyum.

"Benar kata si permen kapas ini. Jika terlalu malam mengantarkannya, aku akan kena marah ibunya" kekeh Sasuke yang menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Diam kau, baka"

"Haha, kalian tetap saja bertengkar jika berdua"

-flashback off-

"Itu hanya tipuannya. Sebenarnya waktu kita pulang bersama itu, dia sedang marah padaku"

"Aku kira dia tidak pandai berbohong seperti itu. Kenapa kau menciumnya, teme?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi, dia sepertinya langsung marah setelah aku cium. Hufft" Sasuke menunduk lesu.

"Sabarlah, dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Dia memang milikku, bodoh" Sasuke memberi deathglare pada Naruto.

"Hehe, iya iya. Kau tetap egois" Naruto terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Malam hari Sasuke terus menunggu Sakura di jendelanya. Setelah Sakura mulai membuka jendelanya, senyuman Sasuke mulai mengembang tapi semua itu tertahan karena melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat cemberut.

"Hime, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi siang?" Ucap Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tak!

Ternyata Sakura melemparkan pensilnya dan tepat mengenai kening Sasuke.

"Akh, kau melempariku dengan pensil lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal, dia mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

"Habis kau mengesalkan, baka. Bagaimana bisa kau menciumku dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Aku tahu kau ingin menciumku karena kau ingin melihat wajahku yang memerah. Tapi, apa itu tidak keterlaluan jika ciuman itu dapat membuat seseorang terluka. Karena kau menciumnya tanpa mengetahui isi hati mereka, bodoh" Sakura berbicara panjang lebar hingga ia harus mengatur napasnya.

"Tenang, hime. Aku menciummu waktu itu bukan hanya karena keinginanku saja. Aku_"

"Tapi, kau menciumku dan berkata 'Aku menciummu karena kau akan berisik jika dibiarkan berbicara'. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan, baka. Sasuke baka" potong Sakura yang seenaknya.

"Kau memotong perkataanku seenaknya, Sakura"

"Aku tidak peduli" Sakura memasang wajah mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Kau..." geram Sasuke, tapi Sakura tetap memasang wajah mengejeknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berhenti dari kegiatannya _mengejek_ dan terdiam.

"Aku menciummu waktu itu bukan hanya ingin membuatmu diam. Tapi juga, aku ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku. Namun, kau langsung mendiamiku begitu saja setelah itu" Sasuke sangat terlihat frustasi saat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sa-sasuke, aku..."

Sreekk!

Sakura menutup jendelanya dengan cepat dan itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Apa dia menolak perasaanku ini?" Gumam Sasuke yang juga menutup jendelanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura terduduk didekat jendela. Ia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Apakah aku juga bisa mengatakan perasaanku ini padanya?" Gumam Sakura yang mulai memeluk lututnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke pagi itu sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan bermaksud pergi ke rumah Sakura jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh kakaknya yang sedang memasak.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Aku mau sarapan di rumah Mebuki Ba-san, aniki"

"Sarapan disini saja, nanti kau akan merepotkan Mebuki Ba-san jika kau ribut dengan Sakura-chan disana"

"Apa maksudmu, aniki?" Geram Sasuke.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Kita cicipi dulu sarapan yang dibuat oleh Itachi" ucap Fugaku yang memasuki ruang makan. Sasuke duduk didekat meja makan, menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Fugaku turut duduk.

"Kau 'kan selalu bertengkar dengannya. Pasti Mebuki Ba-san kerepotan saat kalian bertengkar" Itachi terkekeh pelan sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengannya saat didepan Mebuki Ba-san"

"Oh, kau jujur sekali pada anikimu ini" goda Itachi.

"Diamlah, baka aniki"

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai sarapannya" ucap Fugaku setelah melihat Itachi yang merapikan celemeknya dan duduk didekat meja berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menelusuri trotoar jalan pagi itu. Sasuke terus berjalan disamping Sakura. Meskipun gadis itu masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau jelek jika terus diam seperti itu" ucap Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak peduli jelek juga" ucap Sakura yang terdengar ketus.

"Jika kau jadi jelek, nanti aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, bukannya kau peduli setelah aku berkata aku menyukaimu?" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura dan merangkul gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, baka" Sakura mencoba berontak.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, bukan?" Bisik Sasuke didekat telinga Sakura dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"S-soal itu... aku..." tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi gagap.

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang, Sasukeeee!" Sakura berseru dan berlari melepaskan dirinya saat Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku harus dapat jawabanmu..." ucap Sasuke yang ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

Begitulah...

Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura_seperti film India aja kejar-kejaran_ hingga mereka sampai di sekolah dengan keadaan yang kelelahan.

"Lelah juga mengejarnya" gumam Sasuke setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Melihat Sasuke yang kelelahan, Sakura langsung kembali mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasnya.

"Kuso. Dia lari lagi" umpat Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang kembali berlari. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai saat memasuki koridor sekolah_demi menjaga imejnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Minna-san, bagaimana seru tak?

Ternyata di chapter ini bukan chapter terakhir, karena aku telah mendapatkan Ilham untuk melanjutkan fict ini haha *Ilham dari hongkong kaliiii

Udah dulu ya, terimakasih buat yang udah nge review

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


	11. Chapter 11

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Genre: Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 11_

 _._

 _._

"Kyaa!!! Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Teriakan itu terus terdengar disepanjang koridor sekolah. Dimana pemuda raven yang tengah berlari menjadi incaran para siswa perempuan yang berteriak itu. Sasuke terus berlari, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan imejnya yang terkesan tenang dan dingin.

Srekk!!

Brukk!!

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat semua murid yang ada disana memandang ke arah Sasuke dan kembali kepada kegiatan masing-masing setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sasuke yang sudah biasa dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya.

"Permen kapas, kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi?" Sasuke mendekati bangku Sakura setelah lelahnya hilang.

"Jika aku menunggumu, maka kau pasti akan menangka_"

Cup!

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengecup bibirnya untuk sesaat dan melepaskannya lagi. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam. Ia melihat ke belakang dan benar saja semua teman sekelasnya terlihat kaget karena melihat Sasuke yang mencium Sakura.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ka-kami tidak berpacaran" jelas Sakura yang cengengesan.

"Ciuman tadi itu adalah buktinya, Sakura" ucap pemuda bermata lavender _Neji_ yang selaku ketua kelas.

"Kyaaa!!! Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, baka!!" Sakura langsung mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Sakura, kepalaku pusing..." ucap Sasuke yang terkapar di meja Sakura. Namun, gadis itu sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Teme, kau sangat menyukainya ya" Naruto membantu Sasuke duduk yang kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, dia belum menjawabku"

"Dia pasti mengira semua perempuan disini menyukaimu dan akan membencinya karena kau menciumnya tadi. Padahal, semua perempuan dikelas ini tidak menyukaimu karena kau selalu dikejar-kejar fans dari kelas yang lain" Naruto tertawa dengan lancarnya.

Tak!!

Sasuke berhasil menjitak kepala durian itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, dia tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu"

"Itte... Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus mengejarnya" Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencari Sakura setiap ruangan meskipun harus dikejar-kejar oleh para fansnya. Ia memilih terus mencari Sakura yang belum ia temukan dan juga kadang bersembunyi dari fansnya. Satu tempat yang belum ia datangi yaitu atap sekolah. Saat Sasuke kesana benar saja, Sakura tengah berdiri didekat pagar pembatas dan memandang kota yang terlihat dari sana.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekati gadis merah muda itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota.

"Menurut si dobe kau berlari karena kau mengira semua perempuan di kelas menyukaiku dan akan membencimu karena aku menciummu tadi, apa kau berpikir begitu?" Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Ya, aku takut jika semuanya membenciku"

"Sakura, dengar. Semua yang ada di kelas adalah temanmu, mana mungkin mereka membencimu. Lagipula, para perempuan di kelas jarang ada atau tidak ada sama sekali yang menyukaiku karena mereka sudah tahu aku orang yang seperti apa dan aku juga selalu dikejar oleh perempuan dari kelas lain" jelas Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku baru dengar kau berbicara sepanjang itu" ucap Sakura dan memunculkan perempatan di dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyeringai. Ia sudah tidak menepuk kepala Sakura lagi dan tangannya itu mulai memeluk pinggang Sakura. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Sakura.

"Eh, memang kau belum pernah mendengarku berbicara panjang seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" wajah Sakura mulai memerah, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

"Aku hanya memelukmu. Hime, apa kau juga menyukaiku? Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menjawabnya sekarang" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan berhasil menginjak kaki Sasuke.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan membuat Sakura lepas dari pelukannya. Sakura melihat kesempatan itu, iapun langsung berlari.

"Gomenne, pantat ayam. Aku akan menjawabnya nanti" ucap Sakura yang kembali berlari.

"Akh, Sakura. Awas kau" geram Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke setelah memasuki rumah dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaeri. Kau pulang bersama Sakura-chan?" Sambut Itachi saat Sasuke memasuki dapur karena mencium aroma masakan.

"Tidak, dia pulang lebih dulu dariku" Sasuke berjalan tertatih menuju meja makan dan duduk didekat meja itu.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu itu?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat cara berjalan Sasuke yang berbeda. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Biar kutebak, kakimu diinjak oleh Sakura?"

"Yah, begitulah" Sasuke menatap sebal kakaknya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ini, kau pasti sangat lapar" Itachi terkekeh geli saat menaruh sebuah onigiri didepan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengambil dan memakan onigiri itu.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang langit malam itu lewat jendelanya. Ia berharap Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya juga. Tapi, si pantat ayam itu tidak juga muncul. Hingga...

Sreek!!

"Sasu_..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena yang ada di jendela itu bukanlah Sasuke.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura menatap heran pada Itachi yang membuka jendela kamar Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Aku ingin menunggu Sasuke, tapi yang muncul adalah kakaknya" Sakura memasang senyumannya.

"Eh, gomen Sakura-chan. Dia sudah tertidur duluan"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apa yang sedang Itachi-san lakukan di kamar Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin merapikan kamarnya. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan tambahan 'san' begitu"

"Tapi, nanti akan terlihat tidak sopan"

"Tambahan saja 'nii', kalau kau mau" Itachi memasang cengirannya.

Buk!!

Sebuah bantal mengenai kepala Itachi dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, baka aniki?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Tapi, ia belum terlihat di jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin merapikan kamarmu" Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membuka jendela kamarku?" Sasuke akhirnya berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

"Kya_" jeritan Sakura tertahan oleh tangannya sendiri yang menutup mulutnya.

Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pasalnya Sasuke berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya dengan keadaan tidak memakai pakaian dan itu memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang ternyata juga membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Permen kapas, sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"S-sejak tadi, aku tadi juga berbicara dengan Itachi-nii saat kau masih tertidur" ucap Sakura yang membalikkan badannya.

"Pandang aku saat berbicara, Sakura"

Sakura membalik lagi badannya tapi dengan keadaan ia menutupi matanya. Itachi melemparkan kaos kepada adiknya itu.

"Pakai kaosmu, baka otouto. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu dengan keadaan dadamu terekspos begitu" bisik Itachi yang terkekeh. Sasuke menyikut lengan Itachi dan dia tetap memakai kaos itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau menyukai dada bidang Sasuke?" Goda Itachi.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyukai dada bidang Sasuke" wajah Sakura sangat terlihat merah meskipun ia sedang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Eh, lalu kenapa kau menutupi matamu?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya"

"Bukan kah berarti kau menyukainya"

"Tidak, Itachi-nii"

"Berhenti menggodanya, aniki" ucap Sasuke yang sudah selesai memakai kaosnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Sekarang Itachi berganti menggoda adiknya.

"Bukan begitu, baka aniki" Sasuke terlihat geram.

"Jangan bohong. Lebih baik aku keluar" Itachi beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Oya, jangan sakiti Sakura-chan" lanjutnya saat di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, baka aniki!" Seru Sasuke yang membuat Itachi langsung keluar dari sana.

"Karena kau menyukainya, kan?" Goda Itachi lagi yang melihat dari sisi pintu tanpa memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Pergi dari sini!" Seru Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Menakutkan" ucap Itachi lagi dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Aniki!!"

Setelah Itachi pergi entah kemana, Sasuke memandang Sakura. Ia menghela napasnya terlebih dahulu karena kelelahan akibat seruan tadi. Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pertengkaran kakak adik itu.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu. Aku sudah memakai kaos" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang memandang Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke. Ia masih sedikit terkikik geli.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Iya, lucu sekali mendengarmu bertengkar dengan Itachi-nii" senyuman terpatri di wajah Sakura dan membuat Sasuke tersipu malu. Tapi, ia tetap menjaga kesan dinginnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Hallo, minna-san. Gomen, sudah membuat kalian menunggu untuk chap ini

Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ada ide buat chap ini, tapi ternyata aku masih bisa melanjutkannya. Yokatta... *terharu

Sekarang sudah aku upload dan selamat membaca...

Review ya apapun itu...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya


	12. Chapter 12

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Genre: Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 12_

 _._

 _._

Tahun ketiga sudah dimulai, rupanya kelas Sasuke dan Sakura terpisah. Dimana Sasuke berada di kelas 3-1 dan Sakura berada di kelas 3-2. Tapi, mereka tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan mengobrol di jendela pada malam hari.

"Sasuke, kenapa aku harus berpisah kelas denganmu?" Ucap Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Karena kau hampir mengimbangiku di ujian kemarin. Jadi, kita di pisah kelas. Kau pasti merindukanku kan?" Sasuke mulai menggoda gadis merah muda itu.

"Eh, aku tidak mungkin merindukanmu" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau mulai berbohong lagi"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Seru Sakura, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, hime" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"B-baiklah, aku memang merindukanmu saat di kelas" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke akan tertawa jika saja tidak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sekarang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jangan tertawa" ucap Sakura yang menyeka sedikit air matanya yang keluar.

"Jangan menangis begitu, hime. Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat di kantin dan juga kita 'kan selalu berangkat bersama" Sasuke berusaha membuat Sakura agar tidak menangis.

"Siapa juga yang menangis, baka"

"Itu tadi"

" itu, aku kelilipan"

"Memang ini di jalanan, kau bisa kelilipan"

Tak!!

Sebuah pensil mengenai kening Sasuke dan tentu saja pensil itu berasal dari lemparan gadis merah muda itu.

"Akh, Sakura. Kau meleparku lagi"

"Habis kau itu cerewet"

"Kau lebih cerewet, Sakura"

"Kau yang cerewet"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Mou"

Sreek!!

Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya dan mematikan lampu dikamarnya.

"Heeeh? Dia marah?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba ada di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Aniki?! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" Seru Sasuke yang memandang Itachi curiga.

"Baru tadi, soalnya kau terdengar ribut dengan Sakura" ucap Itachi dengan santai.

"Dia marah padamu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn, dia hanya sedang emosi saja. Besok juga dia akan kembali baik lagi" ucap Sasuke yang menutup jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu suasana di kantin ramai dan terlihat penuh sesak. Apalagi dengan dua orang yang sedang cekcok didepan penjual roti yakisoba karena roti yakisoba disana hanya tinggal satu bungkus lagi.

"Ini milikku, baka. Aku yang pertama kali kesini dan mengambilnya" ucap Sakura memegang roti yakisoba yang masih ada di tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku yang sudah memesan roti ini" sudah ada perempatan di dahi Sasuke. Rupanya mereka berdua kembali memperebutkan roti yakisoba yang tinggal satu bungkus lagi itu.

Bibi penjual roti itu hanya memandang bingung kedua orang yang tengah ribut itu. Dibangku kantin, Naruto memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Masalahnya dia sedang duduk dengan kekasihnya, Hinata. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu sendirian dibangku kantin demi melerai si pantat ayam dan permen kapas itu.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata membuat Naruto memandang gadis lavender itu.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Bukankah yang te-tengah memperebutkan roti itu adalah sahabat Na-naruto-kun yang dulu ke Carnaval land bersama?"

"Ah, iya. Mereka memang selalu ribut seperti itu"

"Le-lebih baik Na-naruto-kun melerainya. Akan memalukan ji-jika dilihat orang" Naruto memandang lembut gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melerainya. Kau tunggu disini" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati keduanya. Setelah berada diantara keduanya, dia langsung menaruh tangannya diatas roti yang diperebutkan itu.

"Ba-san, aku yang akan membeli roti ini" ucap Naruto dibarengi cengirannya.

"Dobe!"

"Naruto!"

Seru keduanya bersamaan saat mendengar Naruto yang akan membelinya.

"Jika bukan aku yang membelinya, kalian tidak akan berhenti memperebutkan roti ini" Naruto mengambil roti itu dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura duduk disamping Hinata dan berada didepan Sasuke. Ia memakan sebelah roti yakisoba yang diberikan Naruto dan memandang tidak suka kearah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu juga memandang tidak suka.

"Hei, kalian bermusuhan lagi?" Ucap Naruto yang berhasil membuat keduanya memalingkan wajah.

"Ya"

"Tidak"

Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata memandang bingung pada keduanya.

"Aku sedang kesal padamu. Jadi, jangan bilang kalau kita sedang tidak bermusuhan, baka" Sakura memandang kesal pada Sasuke.

"Oi, permen kapas. Kalau kita sedang bermusuhan mana mungkin kau selalu ada disekitarku" Sasuke menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"Akh, aku 'kan disini hanya menemani Naruto dan Hinata-chan. Bukan berarti aku selalu ada disekitarmu, ada juga kau yang terus mengikutiku" Sakura mengelus jidatnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku hanya ingin menjagamu dari dekat"

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke yang biasanya??

"Teme, kau sangat pintar menggoda Sakura-chan ya" ucap Naruto yang terkikik geli. Hinata juga hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku serius ingin menjaganya, dobe. Bukan menggodanya" ucap Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Akh" Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat merasakan kakinya diinjak dibawah meja. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku tetap kesal padamu, pantat ayam" ucap Sakura yang menatap tajam Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan bangku kantin itu.

"Dia marah padamu, teme" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya lewat amarahnya itu"

"Ta-tapi, kau minta maaf padanya, Sa-sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan sepertinya benar-benar ma-marah padamu" ucap Hinata yang ikut berbicara.

"Hinata-chan benar, teme. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya"

"Hn, aku pasti melakukannya"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat saat perjalanan pulang karena ia tahu dibelakangnya Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya.

Grep!

Sasuke berhasil memegang lengan Sakura tepat saat gadis itu akan memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung menarik Sakura untuk menghadapi kearahnya. Tapi...

Cup!

Krieet!!

Sasuke malah mencium bibir Sakura tepat saat Mebuki baru keluar dari rumah. Kejadian itu membuat ketiganya terkejut. Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya dan berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, begitu pula Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"O-okaa-san" Sakura sangat terdengar gugup.

"Ehem. Ternyata anak kaa-san ini sudah berani berciuman ya" Mebuki mencubit pipi anaknya itu.

"Ka-kaa-san, tadi Sasuke yang langsung menciumku" Sakura mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Eh, benarkah?" Mebuki mulai mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak, ba-san. Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku tidak sengaja menciumnya" Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan bohong" Mebuki mulai menjewer telinga Sasuke.

"Akh, ti-tidak. Aku tidak berbohong" ucap Sasuke yang sudah pasrah akan jeweran itu.

"Sasuke kau lucu sekali" Sakura terkikik geli saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti meringis saat melihat Sakura yang terkikik geli. Mebuki pun ikut memandang anaknya itu.

"Yokatta. Kau bisa tersenyum lagi" Mebuki melepaskan Sasuke.

"Eh, memang kenapa kaa-san?"

"Dari kemarin kau selalu terlihat cemberut. Kaa-san khawatir, takut kau kenapa-napa, Sakura"

"Ini semua gara-gara dia yang selalu membuatku kesal" sakura menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku minta maaf jika membuatmu kesal" Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Lihat, Kaa-san. Minta maaf saja tidak benar"

"Kau harus memaafkanya, Sakura. Lagipula dia yang selalu menghiburmu setiap malam kan" Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Hm, aku sudah memaafkanya kok" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima Kasih, hi_ um Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Pergi kau dari sini, baka" rupanya Sakura mengusir Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Lagipula aku juga harus pulang" Sasuke tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau tidak boleh kasar begitu. Bukankah Sasuke-kun itu pacarmu?"

"Okaa-san, dia bukan pacarku" wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

Mebuki tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat malu.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Haii, minna-san!!!

Udah nyampe chap 12 nih. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini?????

Aku tunggu di review ya,...

Oya, aku telat meng-update fict ini gara-gara banyak tugas numpuk. Belum lagi fict masih baru di tulis dengan ide yang datang entah dari mana dan maaf saja jika humornya tidak terasa sama sekali _ mungkin harus dikash garam ya haha *plaaakk

Semoga di chap selanjutnya aku bisa bikin adegan SasuSaku lebih greget lagi *aamiin

Oke, minna-san. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Bagi yang udah ngereview aku sangat berterima kasih banyak...


	13. Chapter 13

**Tonari**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humor_

 **Pair:** _Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke tidak berangkat bersama Sakura ke sekolah. Sudah dua malam juga Sakura tidak menunjukkan dirinya di jendela kamar. Sasuke bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura. Hari itu, Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Sakura.

"Ba-san, apa Sakura ada?" Tanya Sasuke saat didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya Sakura terkena demam, jadi dia tidak keluar rumah dua hari tiga hari ini" jelas Mebuki yang terlihat sedih.

"Hn, begitu. Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya" Mebuki mengajak Sasuke memasuki rumah.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya, Ba-san"

"Ya, silahkan. Lagipula Ba-san sedang membuatkan bubur untuknya"

.

.

.

Kriieett!

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura dan disana terlihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di samping tubuh Sakura. Ia memandang wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah, mungkin karena sedang demam. Pemuda raven itu menyentuh kening Sakura dan disana terasa hangat.

"Kenapa kau bisa kena demam begini, hime?" Gumam Sasuke.

Merasakan ada yang menyentuh keningnya gadis merah muda itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Disana terlihat emerald yang sangat indah menatap onyx milik Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sa-sasuke...?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak.

"Hei, aku dengar dari Ba-san katanya kau demam. Jadi, aku menjengukmu" Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Aku kira kau tidak peduli padaku. Karena dua hari kemarin kau tidak kesini" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku peduli padamu, hime. Mana mungkin aku tidak peduli pada kekasihku sendiri" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura rupanya.

"Dasar, kau ini. Sejak kapan kita pacaran, baka" Sakura terkekeh dan menepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Uh, pukulanmu tidak bagus seperti biasanya" ejek Sasuke.

"Aku sedang sakit. Jadi, jangan ejek aku" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya, iya"

"Sakura sayang, ini dia bubur untukmu" Mebuki rupanya memasuki kamar Sakura.

"Kaa-san, arigatou" Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau menyuapi Sakura? Ba-san masih banyak pekerjaan di belakang" ucap Mebuki yang memberikan semangkuk bubur itu pada Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja Ba-san"

"Tapi, Kaa-san... "

"Kau tak boleh menghalangi pekerjaan ibumu, Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang menaruh mangkuk itu di meja nakas.

"Itu benar, sayang. Kaa-san harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dibelakang"

"Tapi, Kaa-san. Aku takut dia macam-macam padaku"

"Tidak akan, sayang. Dia pasti menjagamu"

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura yang sudah pasrah.

"Ya sudah, Kaa-san pergi dulu" Mebuki keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Duduklah, kau harus makan bubur ini" Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Aa..."

Sasuke berhasil memberi satu suapan pada Sakura.

"Aku bukan bayi, baka" ucap Sakura saat sedang mengunyah.

"Tapi, kau itu seperti bayi" ucap Sasuke yang sudah memegang sendok suapan lagi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sudah beberapa suapan Sasuke berikan tanpa perlawanan dari Sakura. Hingga suapan terakhir Sakura berhasil memakan semuanya.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu memandangnya.

"Um?" Sakura masih mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terkena demam?"

"Uhuk..." Sakura tersedak dan Sasuke langsung memberinya segelas air.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Sakura setelah baikan.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam, permen kapas?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau"

"Eh, aku?"

-flashback on-

Sore itu hujan mengguyur kota Konoha. Sakura memandang hujan saat akan pulang dari sekolah.

"Permen kapas, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke yang datang entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak bawa payung. Jadi, aku belum bisa pulang" Sakura memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kau jelek sekali memasang wajah sedih begitu" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Diam kau"

"Pulang bersamaku, mau?"

"Kau tidak membawa payung, baka"

"Kita lari saja melewati hujan ini. Kau bisa memakai jas sekolahku untuk tudung kepalamu"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sudah, pakai saja. Kita akan lari bersama dalam hitungan tiga" Sasuke memakaikan jasnya sebagai tudung kepala Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah"

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Menyusuri trotoar yang terguyur hujan.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai depan rumah Sakura dan berhenti disana.

"Sasuke, kau kehujanan" ucap Sakura yang melihat tubuh Sasuke basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

"Tak apa. Sekarang kau harus segera kedalam rumah" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga berada didepan pintu yang tidak terkena hujan.

"Nah, aku ambil kembali jas sekolahku" Sasuke mengambil kembali jasnya dan mulai berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Pantat ayam, arigatou!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya.

-flashback off-

"Eh? Kan kau memakai jas sekolahku sebagai tudung bagaimana bisa demam?" Sasuke menatap heran.

"Itu hanya kepalaku, baka. Tubuhku tetap kedinginan dan aku tidak bisa menahan itu"

"Hn, berarti kau lemah"

Bukk!

Sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memegang bantal yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau ini masih sakit. Jangan membuat masalah, hime" Sasuke meletakkan bantal itu kembali ke belakang tubuh Sakura.

Drrt... Drrt...

Ponsel di saku celana Sasuke terasa bergetar. Iapun mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Iya, aniki. Ada apa?"

" _Pulang, baka otouto. Bantu aku membersihkan rumah"_

"Ayolah, baka aniki. Aku ingin bermain di rumah Sakura dulu"

" _Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus membantuku, bodoh"_

 _"_ Ck, kau memang baka aniki" ucap Sasuke yang memutuskan panggilannya.

"Nee, ada apa, pantat ayam?"

"Aniki menyuruhku untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah. Tapi, aku malas kesana"

"Kau ini. Padahal jaraknya tidak seberapa, baka. Lebih baik kau membantunya"

"Baiklah, hime"

Cup!

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sangat singkat. Tapi, berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh dan kau harus cepat menjawab permintaanku itu, hime." ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki saat melihat Sasuke akan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aku harus pulang, Ba-san. Aniki tadi memanggilku untuk membantunya" ucap Sasuke yang akan beranjak. Tapi, tertahan karena Mebuki yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu sebentar. Bawalah ini, untukmu dan kakakmu" Mebuki memberikan suatu bingkisan.

"Kue?" ucap Sasuke saat membuka sedikit bingkisan itu.

"Iya, tadi ba-san membuat untuk Sakura dan masih ada sisa sedikit"

"Hn, arigatou. Ba-san" Sasuke langsung beranjak keluar dari rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Hair, minna. Sudan lama sekali aku tidak update. Ini dia untuk chap sekarang...

Gomen, biasa lagi banyak tugas jadi bingung mau nulis apa,

Review yaaa

Aja, mata ashita...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Tonari_**

 _ **Disclaimer @** Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Humor_

 _Pair: Sasusaku_

 _Warning: OOC, banyak typo!!!_

 _Don't like don't read_

 _Chapter 14_

Tidak lama Sakura sudah sembuh dari demamnya dan pagi inipun dia berjalan menelusuri trotoar bersama Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu dengan sengaja menyentuh pipi Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Selagi Sakura menatapnya, dia mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Akh, Sasuke. Itu sakit... " ringis Sakura yang langsung memegang tangan Sasuke yang tadi mencubitnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, baka?" sudah ada perempatan di dahi Sakura.

"Aku tidak bodoh" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, baka" Sakura kini sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Ah, aku hanya masih tidak percaya kau sudah sembuh" Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Memang kau tidak mau aku sembuh apa" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu. Aku malahan senang kau kembali ke sekolah bersamaku" Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura dan berhasil berjalan disamping gadis merah muda itu. Dia merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau mau apa merangkulku, baka?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu" ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kuso... " gumam Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan lemas saat berada di kursinya. Ino yang berada dibelakangnya, menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya dan memandang kearah Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Kau sudah sembuh, Sakura? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat mendengarmu sakit" ucap Ino yang memberikan sekantung kecil kue.

"Eh, untukku?" Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa Sasuke menjengukmu?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura tersedak karena sedang memakan kue itu.

"Ini minum" Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dan memberikan botol air minum miliknya.

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura saat setelah meminum air.

"Lagipula kenapa kau makan kuenya sekarang?" Ino menatap datar.

"Aku 'kan maunya sekarang"

"Ya, terserahmu. Jadi... Apa Sasuke menjengukmu?" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan pandangan jahil.

"Ya... Tapi, terakhiran" ucap Sakura yang menghela napasnya.

"Eh, berarti kalian berduaan di kamar. Ah, so sweet... "

"Ino, dia cuman sebentar menjengukku" pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi, dia peduli padamu lho. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" Ino terlihat menikmati ucapannya itu yang membuat wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah.

"Ino... Dia bukan pasanganku. Lagipula mana mungkin aku berpasangan dengan orang yang selalu bertengkar denganku" Sakura sekarang sengaja memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini... Meskipun kalian bertengkar, kalian pasti punya saat saat kalian berdua" Ino sedikit mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Ah, iya, iya" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk didepan Ino saat berada di kantin. Ia membuka bekal yang ia bawa. Ino memandang heran kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang merasakan mendapat pandangan heran dari sahabatnya itu.

"Etto, kau membawa bekal. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura" Ino memakan kembali bekalnya.

"Ah, bekal ini. Iya, kaa-san membuatkan bekal untukku dan juga... "

"Dan juga?"

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kearah mejanya. Dia melirikkan matanya dan memberitahu Ino lewat lirikkannya itu. Mengerti hal itu Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia. Kaa-san juga membuatkan bekal untuknya" ucap Sakura pada Ino saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya beserta Naruto yang duduk di depan pemuda itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" ucap Ino yang terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang mengancam.

"Tidak ada kok, Sasuke" ucap Sakura yag memasang senyumnya.

"Kau bohong" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"A-aku tidak bohong kok. Iya kan, Ino?" ucap Sakura yang menjauhkan wajahnya dan melirik Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Sasuke kembali duduk dan membuka bekal yang ia bawa. Sakura pun kembali duduk dengan bernapas lega.

-flashback on-

Pagi itu Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju sekolah. Dia menuruni tangga dari kamarnya untuk menuju ruang makan. Di depan meja makan sudah ada Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menunggunya disana.

"Kaa-san, kenapa dia ada disini? Lagi?" tanya Sakura pada Mebuki yang saat itu sedang memasak.

"Ara, sayang. Rupanya kau sudah kesini. Duduklah dulu" ucap Mebuki yang melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menurut dan duduk didepan Sasuke dengan muka yang masam.

"Kenapa kau memasang muka masam begitu?" tanya Sasuke dan yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini, untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Nah, ini sarapanmu, sayang. Kalian berdua sarapan dulu, setelah itu berangkat bersama" ucap Mebuki yang tersenyumsetelah meletakkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kaa-san, kenapa dia disini?" Sakura rupanya masih ngotot tentang hal itu.

"Ah, Sakura. Sasuke-kun ingin sarapan disini seperti biasa"

"Padahal kan ada Itachi-nii"

"Dia kesiangan makanya aku kesini, Sakura" jelas Sasuke yang rupanya merasakan aura yang aneh dari Sakura.

"Hm, begitu rupanya" ucap Sakura yang sekarang mulai memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

"Ini bekal untukmu, sayang" Mebuki memberikan bekal pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu terlihat senang dengan dibiarkannya bekal.

"Nah, ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Ini mungkin hanya sedikit. Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa makan siang dengan bekal buatan ba-san ini"

Rupanya Mebuki juga memberikan sekotak bekal pada Sasuke dan itu kembali membuat Sakura memasang wajah masamnya.

"Arigatou, ba-san" Sasuke memasang senyumnya.

"Kaa-san harusnya tidak membuatkannya" ucap Sakura yang sekarang memandang ke arah lain.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Sakura paling cemburu karena kaa-san nya ini juga perhatian dengan kekasihnya" canda Mebuki yang membuat Sasuke sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku berangakat, kaa-san" ucap Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan pasang muka masammu itu didepan teman-teman mu" ucap Mebuki sedikit keras agar Sakura mendengar.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berangkat"

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga Sakura. Sepertinya dia kesal pada ba-san karena membuatkanmu bekal. Dia mungkin beranggapan ba-san lebih menyayangimu daripada dia" ucap Mebuki sebelum Sasuke pergi. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu.

-flashback off-

"Begitulah ceritanya" ucap Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada didalam kelas dan duduk dengan menghadap Ino yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh, jadi kaa-san mu menang membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke?" ucapan Ino hanya mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura.

"Kaa-san mu tidak mungkin kan menikungmu dengan mendekati Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan curiga.

Tuk!

"Itte... " ringis Ino yang mengelus keningnya yang memerah. Rupanya Sakura menyentil kening Ino.

"Kau ini konyol, Ino. Aku masih mempunyai Tou-san. Lagipula mana mungkin kaa-san menyukai anak kecil. Ada juga kaa-san pasti menyayangi Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri... " jelas Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kau takut kaa-san mu lebih menyayanginya daripada dirimu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tidak mungkin begitu, Sakura. Kaa-san mu pasti lebih menyayangimu, karena kau adalah buah hatinya. Aku lihat tadi, bekalmu lebih banyak dari Sasuke lho"

"Be-benarkah begitu?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, itu membuktikan kalau kaa-san mu lebih menyayangimu" ucap Ino yang akhirnya membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

Daritadi rupanya Sasuke melihat keduanya berbicara. Dia berdiri didepan pintu kelas Sakura yang sedikit tertutup. Karena kelas itu sedang minim orang didalamnya. Jadi, percakapan Sakura dan Ino dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendengar Ino dapat menjelaskan segalanya pada Sakura.

"Hei, teme. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berada didepan pintu kelas Sakura.

"Ah, tidak ada" Sasuke berdiri dengan sigap dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Naruto melirik kearah kaca pintu kelas Sakura. Disana ia melihat Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

 _Hai, hai, minna *o*_

 _Aku kembali lagi dengan chap baru nih..._

 _Demo, maaf ya banyak typo nya..._

 _Aku tunggu review nya ya..._

 _sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya (*)_


	15. Last Chapter

**_Tonari_**

 _ **Disclaimer@** Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Genre : Romance, Humor_

 _Pair : Sasusaku_

 _Warning : OOC, Banyak typo!!!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't like don't Read_

 _._

 _._

"Tadaima" Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya. Dia langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Sore itu Mebuki sendiri sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sakura dan juga ayahnya. Dia sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Mebuki yang menghentikan acara memasaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Tadaima, okaa-san" ucap Sakura dengan penuh senyuman.

"Okaeri, Sakura" ucap Mebuki yang tersenyum.

"Nee, kaa-san. Maaf, tadi pagi aku memasang wajah masam" Sakura sedikit membuat wajah cemberut.

"Iya, daijoubu"

"Kaa-san, menyayangiku aku 'kan? Bukan menyayangi bocah sebelah itu?"

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura hanya me ganggukkan kepalanya saat ditanya begitu.

"Kaa-san menyayangi kalian berdua. Tapi, kau adalah buah hati kaa-san, mana mungkin kaa-san tidak lebih menyayangimu" jelas Mebuki yang membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sayang, kaa-san"

"Sakura, kau sedang marah padaku?" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang berada di jendelanya memandang Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu juga tengah memandang Sasuke.

"Tadinya, aku kesal padamu. Tapi... Sekarang aku sudah baikan" Sakura memasang senyumannya.

"Hn, baguslah..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak akan mengambil kaa-san ku, kan?"

"Eh, Mebuki ba-san? Mengambilnya bagaimana, hime?"

"Mengambil kasih sayangnya dariku" Sakura mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, lagipula ba-san itu sangat menyayangimu. Dia memberi perhatian padaku karena ibuku sudah tiada. Ia pasti hanya ingin aku merasakan rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu seperti saat ibuku masih ada. Iya 'kan, Mebuki ba-san?" tanya Sasuke yang pandangannya mengarah ke belakang Sakura. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat yang dipandang Sasuke. Disana sudah berdiri Mebuki yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran ibunya itu.

"Ah, ternyata benar dugaan kaa-san. Kau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi, Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Semuanya... " jelas Mebuki yang tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Um, aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kaa-san selalu mengundangnya sarapan dirumah kita" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Saa, lanjutkan obrolan kalian. Tapi, jangan terlalu larut. Besok 'kan sekolah" ucap Mebuki yang akan berbalik pergi.

"Ba-san!" seru Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah Mebuki.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Mebuki sekarang memandang Sasuke. Meskipun jauh dari jendela.

"Apa ba-san mengizinkan Sakura untuk berpacaran denganku?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Mebuki dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan gelagat Sakura yang mencoba mencegahnya.

"Jika aku melamarnya?" pertanyaan ini membuat Mebuki sempat terkejut tapi kembali seperti biasa.

"Sasuke!! Ini bukan waktunya menanyakan hal itu pada kaa-san" Sakura sudah bersiap melempar bantalnya jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh ibunya.

"Jika kau berani melamar Sakura dihadapan ayahnya. Aku tentu akan merestuinya, Sasuke-kun" Mebuki tersenyum dengan lembut. Ternyata pemuda raven ini berani juga melamar Sakura.

"Okaa-san..." Sakura terlihat merajuk.

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun itu anak yang baik. Kaa-san akan merestuinya jika dia melamarmu" ucap Mebuki yang beranjak keluar dari kamar anaknya tersebut.

"Kau menyebalkan" ucap Sakura saat kembali menatap Sasuke lewat jendelanya.

"Eh, aku hanya minta restu agar kita bisa pacaran" Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan itu membuat munculnya perempatan didahi Sakura.

"Kita tidak pacaran, baka!" seru Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

"Lalu, maumu apa, hime? Padahal aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu. Tapi, kau belum juga menjawabnya" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan bosan meskipun pertamanya dia sempat kaget dengan Sakura yang berseru.

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk menjawabnya" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau akan siap kapan kalau begitu?"

"Entahlah" gadis merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, permen kapas" ucap Sasuke yang menutup jendelanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali membuka jendelanya. Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, hime" ucap Sasuke yang memasang seringainya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong" Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn, kau memang pandai menutupinya. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, hime"

"Oyasumi, Sasuke" Sakura sekarang tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menutup jendelanya. Begitupun Sakura yang juga menutup jendela kamarnya.

Pluk!

Kedua tangan dari pemuda pemudi itu secara bersamaan menyentuh sebungkus roti yakisoba yang hanya tinggal satu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan memicing tajam. Lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura harus berebut roti yakisoba itu.

"Ini, aku yang beli!" seru Sasuke yang benar-benar keluar dari karakternya yang dingin.

"Aku!" Sakura tidak ingin kalah. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Memang ba-san tidak membuatkanmu bekal, hingga kau harus membeli roti ini" ucap Sasuke yang ingin memojokkan Sakura.

"Eh, jika iya. Kenapa? Apa anikimu juga tidak membuatkanmu bekal?"

"Sudah, sudah. Seperti biasa, aku saja yang membelinya" ucap Naruto yang menatapa bosan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat pemuda berambut jabrik itu datang dan mengambil roti yakisoba yang mereka berdua perebutkan.

Ketiganya duduk di bangku kantin. Naruto seperti biasa membagi dua roti tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun saat menerima sepotong roti dari Naruto.

"Kalian seharusnya berhenti bersikap seperti itu" ucap Naruto yang terlihat memberikan nasihat.

"Dia yang memulainya" ucap Sakura yang menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Lagipula aku sudah memegang roti ini lebih dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Sudah. Lebih baik, kau membawa bekal lagi, Sakura-chan. Si Teme satu ini sangat egois jika itu memang keinginannya"

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta kaa-san agar membuatkan bekal untukku lagi" Sakura menghabiskan rotinya dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum menghabiskan rotinya bersama Naruto.

"Kau tengah bertengkar lagi dengannya, teme?" tanya Naruto ketika berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas bersama Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn, tidak juga. Kau tahu sendiri, jika roti yakisoba itu satu lagi ia tidak pernah mau mengalah" Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kau sendiri tidak mau mengalah padanya" ucap Naruto yang terkekeh geli.

"Diam kau" Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala kuning itu.

"Aku ingin dia mengatakan perasaannya" gumam Sasuke saat dia kembali berjalan.

"Hm, memang Sakura-chan belum mengatakan tentang perasaannya padamu?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

"Dia itu akan terus menyembunyikannya dibalik sifat pemarahnya"

"Sakura-chan memang tsundere"

"Apa maksudmu aku tsundere?" suara Sakura terdengar dari arah belakang. Kedua melihat kebelakang dan disana sudah ada Sakura yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sa-Sakura-chan... Kau sudah ada disitu sejak kapan?" Naruto sangat terlihat kikuk.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang mengikutiku" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh curiga.

"Lihat dipapan nama kelas itu. Kalian tengah berada didepan kelasku dan wajar kalau aku mendengar percakapan kalian" Sakura menunjukkan jarinya kearah papan nama kelasnya yang berada di atas pintu. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk dan mereka menepuk kening secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu aku itu tsundere?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tsundere'.

"Tanya 'kan pada si teme saja. Aku harus ke kelas" Naruto melangkah pergi dan membiarkan Sasuke disana sendirian untuk menghadapi Sakura.

Melihat hal itu Sakura hanya mengerlingkan matanya dengan bosan. Dia berubah arah untuk menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

"Apa maksudnya aku tsu_"

"Karena dirimu selalu marah-marah tidak jelas" ucap Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Itu juga karena kau yang selalu membuatku kesal" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan membuatnya terlihat chubby. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat ia mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Itu sakit, Sasuke!" seru Sakura yang mengelus pipinya. Tangannya mendorong wajah Sasuke.

"Habis kau lucu jika sedang marah" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum saat menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Ucapan itu rupanya berhasil membuat gadis merah muda itu tersipu.

"Pergi dari sini!" seru Sakura yang akan memasuki kelasnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan memandang tajam.

"Temui aku saat pulang nanti. Di kelas ku" ucap Sasuke yang setelahnya dia melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan pergi. Sakura terdiam, setelah sadar dia langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sakura membereskan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas. Dia membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Untuk menuju kelas Sasuke tidak butuh waktu lama, karena kelas pemuda raven itu ada disebelas kelas Sakura.

Sreekk!

Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu kelas Sasuke, karena di kelas 3-1 itu sudah tidak terdengar siapapun lagi. Namun, ia melihat pemandangan yang mungkin seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Disana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berambut merah.

Sasuke yang mendengar pintu terbuka, memalingkan wajahnya dan ia sedikit kaget saat melihat yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas adalah Sakura. Begitupun gadis berambut merah itu memandang Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian" Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu kelas. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Karin, maaf. Aku harus mengejarnya" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan gadis yang ia panggil 'Karin' itu.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun... Aku masih ingin memelukmu"

"Nanti saja" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, ia langsung berlari. Berharap Sakura masih belum jauh dari sekolah. Ketika mendekati gerbang, ternyata gadis merah muda yang ia sukai itu masih berjalan dengan lambat melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Permen kapas" panggil Sasuke, saat pemuda itu berada tepat dibelakang Sakura. Gadis itu terus berjalan, menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

"Hime" panggil Sasuke dengan panggilan lain. Namun, gadis itu tetap saja berjalan.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke yang sekarang berjalan disamping Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku lagi, baka!" seru Sakura yang langsung berlari. Sasuke sudah menebak bahwa hal itu akan terjadi, jadi ia pun mengejar gadis itu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berlari?" ucap Sasuke saat keduanya tepat berada didepan rumah Sakura.

Sakura menghiraukan Sasuke dan memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam. Setelah melepas sepatu Sakura langsung berlari, ia menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Sasuke tetap mengikutinya.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan akan menutup pintu jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan pintu itu untuk tertutup. Mebuki heran saat melihat Sasuke yang berada didepan kamar putrinya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Mebuki yang khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ba-san. Aku hanya ingin menemani Sakura" jelas Sasuke dengan memasang senyumnya.

"Souka" Mebuki kembali lagi kearah dapur.

"Ibumu akan khawatir jika melihatmu begini. Biarkan aku masuk" bisik Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dicelah pintu yang ia tahan agar tidak tertutup.

Brukk!!

Sasuke terjatuh saat Sakura membuka pintunya secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terkikik geli saat melihat Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, kau kejam membiarkanku terjatuh begitu" Sasuke mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah ada didalam kamarnya. Sakura duduk disisi kasurnya dan Sasuke pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Arghh... Aku kesal padamu, pantat ayam!" Sakura menarik telinga Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan dan pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam meskipun terasa sakit di telinganya.

"Katamu kau menyukaiku, tapi kau memeluk gadis lain. Sasuke baka!" seru Sakura yang mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja akan memukul pundak Sasuke kalau saja pemuda raven itu tidak menahan tangannya. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura.

Cup!

Kedua bibir insan berbeda gender itu bertemu. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Plak!!

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu terdiam setelah tamparan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Sakura.

"Hiks..." isakan itu terdengar dari Sakura. Sasuke langsung menatap gadis merah muda itu. Disanalah ia melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha menghapus air matanya berkali-kali.

"Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, katakan saja. Jangan memeluk orang lain, lalu kau menciumku begitu saja... Hiks... " Sakura terus berusaha menghapus air mata nya. Ia terisak pelan.

"Hime..." panggil Sasuke dengan pelan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu. Soal pelukan dari gadis lain itu... Dia yang langsung memelukku ketika aku sedang menunggumu" Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak ada perlawanan dari gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku sedang menunggumu tadi. Jika saja dia tidak datang dan memelukku, mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Maaf, Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke" ucap Sakura membuat gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti dan pemiliknya sendiri mematung. Pemuda itu terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Cup!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. "Aku sudah tahu kau menyukaiku" Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembut.

Grep!!

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan eratnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bahu Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke yang mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" bisik Sakura dengan pelan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi istriku nanti, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya mendapat anggukkan dari gadis yang memeluknya itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura.

 _~Owari~_

 _Yosh, ending yang sangat tidak jelas, bukan?_

 _Maafkan daku ini yang belum bisa dengan sempurna membuat sebuah cerita :'(_

 _Jaa, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~~~_


End file.
